What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Ronnie Anne Santiago, not the expressing type. But when suppressed feelings for he who is set to be married are too much to bare, she decides to fucking do something about it. They say, "When you want something, You take it." And that's what she's gonna do for the one thing she wants: Lincoln Loud as her husband. ANd she vows to keep him. Rated M, Roncoln. Opposed can kiss my ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know this is a little different from my usual format, but I had this idea for a Loud House ship: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. With all the girls coming in and the two being demoted to BFFs, I just want to help keep the ship alive. So uhhh, enjoy or something?**

 _July 7, 2027_

 _Aberdeen, WA_

 _1:31_

Tonight, is the night. The last day Lincoln Loud will be a free man, cause tomorrow, he will be marrying the woman he loved: Paige... Not on my watch. Ever since I heard that Lincoln was now dating that strawberry blonde gamer chick, I wanted nothing more than to snap that tramp's neck, burn her to ashes, cast them in a casket, and toss it into the ocean. But from everything I learned on TV, that stuff never ends well for a gal like me. A gal who wishes for another shot, a shot at the only boy I ever loved.

I didn't really have the 'best' first impression with him. When we were young I sometimes pulled a few pranks on him, like shoving food down his pants (Mostly sloppy joes), pants' him, and one point stuffed his entire locker with garbage. Just to name a few. I still don't know how no one stopped me from doing that. But the thing was, I really liked him. A lot. I would even go as far to say, I loved him. Problem was I never exactly knew how to handle emotions like this. That time we kissed at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet, I felt fireworks. I can still feel his warm and tender lips dancing along mine, I want to feel that again. But our relationship was, for lack of a better term... complicated. We were not friends, but we weren't more than friends. It was just all one big question, 'What are we?'

The time Lincoln started dating that bitch was around the time I was living with my cousins the Casagrande's, my heart was broken that I never knew what to do with us sooner. And as time moved by, we communicated less and less. The best I got in the last two months was one 'Hey, I know it's been a while since we last spoke, six years really flies by doesn't it? Anyway, I just wanted you to know... me and Paige are getting married in a couple months. My sisters thought a nature wedding would be the romantic and in touch with the beauty of nature, I know it's too mushy. So anyway, if you ever decide to come I would like for us to catch up. Really piece back... what it is we we're all those years? See yah then, Lincoln Loud'. And with a heart, he does remember. That voicemail gave me an all knew confidence, and it assured me of what I want.

And what I want, is Lincoln Loud as MY husband. MY one true love. MY SOULMATE!

But there's still the question, 'How?'

I spent the last two months getting everything ready, making sure that whatever I had planned will go off without one hitch. Here, at the Pines' Mountain side resort hotel and spa. This is where everyone is staying, the rain out pouring hard. My person shrouded in a black hoodie and sweatpants with boots. I needed to be quick, and get the package out of there. When I walked into the front lobby, it was completely empty. Everyone was asleep, this was my small window of opportunity.

I hopped over the front desk, and went onto the computer through all the residents records. I took a hacking class for this, and I aced with flying colors. I had a purpose, and that is what's driving me to complete my mission. I scrolled down until I found him.

 **Lincoln Loud, RM 604**

Okay, not bad. I can work with this. Suddenly I heard a footsteps, I crouched down. Just then I saw a light flash by, I took out a small mirror from my pocket and used it to see the security guard on patrol. A minor obstacle, this won't take long. When he turned around I snuck behind him. Annnd.

 **POW**

He collapsed like a sack of oranges, I dragged him to the supply closet. I hastily took his flashlight and tranquilizer gun, before locking him in there and ripping off the handle. I went over to the elevator, to find it was 'out of service'. I wasn't too surprised, my objective's sisters always had a way of fucking up anything for others. So I decided to take the stairs, which was very uneventful. So when I made it to the my destined floor, I quietly snuck my way down to his door. I proceeded to leave a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Damn it, forgot he was rooming with Lincoln! Well I should've expected this, he was his best man. I hastily crouched down so he couldn't see me. I needed to get rid of him fast.

" _Trick or Treat?"_ Seriously woman, that's the best you can come up with. Whatever, I quickly brought out a chloroformed towel from my pocket. Luckily I had gloves.

"... All we have is healthy food go away!" I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

 _"Uhhh carpet cleaning?"_

"Okay now who do you think you are?!" he silently scolded. I rolled my eyes.

 _"It's literally Lori Loud, and I literally came to give you a kiss. Literally."_

"L-l-l-l-l LORI" he quickly opened the door with the dumbest smile on his face. Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend. Even when he married his that one goth girl from the Sadie Hawkins Dance, I remembered he still had that unhealthy obsession with my subject's older sister. He opened it so quick I didn't even have enough time to move from my positon.

'Shit!'

Though the African-American with glasses and blue pajamas just looked at me in confusion, "Uh okay... so have you seen Lori around?" Of course he would focus more on Phone-O than the fact a shady looking person is stalking from behind his room's door.

 _"Uhhh I thought you might like her used face towel as a birthday gift?"_ He has really made this a lot harder.

"Really!" he quickly took the towel from my hand and sniffed it, "Wait it's not my bir-" he was saying until he quickly collapsed to the ground.

'Sometimes its just too easy.' I quickly rolled him in the room, luckily I deactivated the security cameras before hand so none of what I'm doing will be recorded, otherwise I would have been totally screwed.

There he was, laying prone on the lumberjack style bed. With hair as white as snow, perfect from head to toe. Lincoln Loud, my love. My hopes, my dreams, my reason to live. I just wanted to jump on him, kiss him, make love with him. But not here, I had to wait till we were away from everyone. I swore he could sense me, cause I saw him twitch and sit straight up. I swiftly duck under the bed, he looked around. I could see his legs as he was getting off the bed.

"Clyde?" he noticed the body!

I quickly pulled out the tranq I stole and precisely shot him in the neck. He dropped to the ground, why must we hurt the ones we love? I rolled out from under the bed and paused. I can't just take him and skedaddle so soon, everyone will realize something is missing tomorrow. I need to give them something. Luckily I had just the thing.

I recently stole this from his smarty sister's lab, I took out what looked like a pen from my pocket. But when I pointed it at Lincoln, it scanned him with a blue light. I soon left it on the bed, and pushed a button. And in a blinding light, one perfectly exact replica made of synthetic bio-plasma. Complete with all his memories and mannerisms. Now no one can tell the difference.

After I put Clyde back in bed, I slung the real Lincoln over my shoulder and quickly made haste to the parking lot. Luckily no one saw me, I made it back to my truck. Where I pulled out a huge trunk filled with all types of clothes. It would look suspicious if someone saw a man in PJs in my car, there would be questions. So I quickly changed him into a nice suit, put his pajamas in the trunk, and hid his sleepy eyes with a pair of blacked out sunglasses. I spray painted the front and put black duck tape on the back.

So after gently resting Lincoln in the passenger seat and buckling him up, I took the wheel and drove straight away.

A good distance onto the road, I saw this building that seems like a drive through wedding place. Hmmm a little reward for a mission success. So I pulled into the drive through, where I saw a nice elderly woman.

"Well hello there stranger, I see you're looking for an easy marriage. So if I can just have a name for the lovely couple, we can get started on the paperwork."

I gave her the name of my soon to be husband, because hostage is very negative. "Lincoln Loud."

"And who will be marrying the handsome gentleman?"

I checked my surroundings, "Before I tell you, promise me this whole ordeal just... stays between us?"

"Ok, whyyy?" I handed her a fat stack of hundreds. "My lips are sealed." she said taking the money. "Now name?"

Since I could trust her (a little), I slowly lowered my hoodie.

"My name... is Ronalda Annabella Ciena Luisa Santiago. But my friends call me Ronnie Anne."

And after a pretty fast session, I was now 'Ronnie Anne Loud'. Has a nice ring to it.

And for my sweet lame-o, I'll make sure he has one all the love and care I should've given him before.

I don't know how long this will last, but we are gonna be in one hell of a ride. Next stop, the airport. I hear the islands of Samoa were nice around this time of year.

 _(End of 1st POV)_

-The Next Morning-

"Lincoln!" we heard ten voices shouting while pounding on their brother's door. It open to reveal his face, but not really their brother.

"Hey guys, am I ready to get hitched?"

 **So guys, what do you think? Is it too much, be honest. Leave a fav, follow, and review. No flames.**


	2. Wedding Wreckening

**Hey guys. I'm here with the next chapter of my newest story 'What's Rightfully Mine'. And I got to say, I did not expect this kind of turn out. In the two days this thing has been on I got over 200 views, 9 favs, and 11 followers. Including some of the established fanfiction veterans, and I'm still in my first year of writing. I just want to thank everyone who came to support me, I love you guys.**

 **Also make sure to hit those favs and follows, so you can catch all the latest updates on my stories.**

 **Now lets have some fun.**

 _July 7, 2027_

 _Aberdeen WA_

 _6:30_

It was all coming into fruition, the union of Lincoln Loud and Paige Willows. (Someone let me know when her last name is revealed) At least, that's what everyone else is thinking. On the side of a mountain cliff side, with a great view of the forest. With ten rows of seven seats on each side of the aisle, and a white floral at the end. Standing next to the priest that will marry the lovely couple was the clone of Lincoln. He was decked out in Lincoln's signature blue suit he wore as a kid but bigger. He was standing there a worried expression.

"Okay Lincoln, you can do this, just get through this wedding and be done with it. You're about to marry the most beautiful and amazing girl you ever met: Penny." 'Lincoln' stated.

"Paige." Clyde corrected.

"Paige right, Paige! Totally meant Paige!" Lincoln clumsily rebounded.

Clyde wore a nice black suit for this occasion as he stood next to his best friend as his best man. "Are you okay Lincoln, you've been acting strange since last night." He commented.

"What? Nooo, believe me Clem, I am fine."

"Clyde."

"Clyde!"

"Okay, but just know I'm here for you man." The glasses wearing man patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man, I doing appreciate you that really." He went wide eyed at when he realized what he just said.

Clyde just stared confusedly, "Okay, I guess everyone has their quirks."

'Lincoln' just stood there trying to steel his nerves after the little slip, he then dabbed the sweat off his face with his pocket hanky. His sisters, who were seating in the front row were discussing the matter of their brother right now.

"Has anyone noticed that Lincoln is literally acting weirder than usual?" Lori asked her fellow sisters, she was also texting her now husband Bobby. Some things just never change.

"I concur, his speech and grammar are not on par with his normality." Lisa said with her usual smarts that no one understands, but the others have gained more atoned to her big brain talk.

"I don't see anything different." Well, except Leni. She's 27 years old and still doesn't know how to put her shoes on.

"The weirdest part is when I was in the woods looking for Bigfoot, he told me 'I thought you hated getting dirty and mosquitos in your teeth Lola'? He knows I'm Lana!"

"Yeah," Lola confirmed, " and he thought I was Lana and got confused why I'm wearing my princess dress. Something is not right with that boy."

"Now hold on people, I'm sure Linc is jolly good." Luna assured them in a developed British accent, she had a lot of practice. "Besides, if anything did happen to Lincoln, Leese would know about it."

"Agreed!" The smart loud Lisa stated, "I gave the hotel an complete upgrade in security, no one could have gotten in, or out of the hotel illegally."

"I'm sure he's just nervous, wait why is he nervous again?" The sisters groaned at the dumb question from their even more dumb sister Leni, things never really change.

"He's getting married Leni, he put it in your calendar." Lori told her.

"And your wall!" Lana reminded.

"Aaaaand, your hand!" Luna stressed while showing Leni her own hand with writing on it. The disty blonde babe stared at it.

"Hmmmm, 'Lincoln's Wedding, Lola's pageant, pick up Aunt Ruth at airport'." the sisters looked to Leni in shock of the last part. "Oh no."

Just then the wedding bells rang through, and 'Here come's the bride' played through as 'Lincoln' saw his soon to be wife walked down. If he wore the real Lincoln, he would have blushed furiously at seeing Paige in the most beautiful wedding dress he ever saw. Granted her was only made last night, but still.

Paige's dress was a treasure, thin strapped white with flowers on the left strap, a pearl neck lining, and bow on the left hip, and a floral him that reached above her ankles. Leni designed it herself, her brother and his spouse deserved the best. Paige's outfit was completed with a white rose bouget, tied together with a pretty pink bow. Paige stopped right at the end, and looked to her almost-hubby with the biggest smile she can make, 'Lincoln' giving a similar smile.

Friar Bernes, who was an elderly man in green robe officiating the wedding, signaled for everyone to silence themselves so the ceremony can begin. When everyone was quiet, it began. "We are gathered here today, in Aberdeen National Woods, to celebrate this man," he gestured to 'Lincoln' " and this woman" pointing to Paige, " in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this occasion, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything, and if they wanted they would have gotten a ten on one beat down. Bernes continued, "The bride and groom will now exchange the vows they have prepared."

They looked towards each other, "You start." Paige said.

"Paige, the love of hard long is and road." everyone raised a small eyebrow at this, but nothing to serious. "I mean, the road of love. Is long, and hard. But, as my father once said 'There are no shortcuts'. The day I first saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" and that's when he came to an unusual pause, this went on for a couple minutes until he return "aaaw you" everyone sighed in relief. "I had you crush hugest the on." Paige gave a weirded out look, "I mean, I had the hugest crush, on you. I did not think I would get to thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss point with you. But, unexpected it's life turns has. I mean-"

"Okay I get it." Paige stopped him, "I'll make this short and sweet, Lincoln I love you. And I know the future is random and unpredictable, like your family. But we can get through this, together." Paige encased his hands with his.

"Alrighty, then by the power vested in me in the great state of Washington, I hereby declare you 'Mr. and Mrs. Loud!" Everyone cheered, "You may now kiss the bride. The bride and groom brought their lips together for their first kiss as a married couple.

"Cheers Lincoln!" Leni said pulling out a giant thing of champagne.

"Leni, this isn't the time for that!"

 **POP**

Too late, she already released the cork. Which isn't too bad, except the mostly alcoholic beverage was pointed right at Lincoln. And he got soaked in it before his lips touched Paige.

"Hey does anyone else hear buzzing?" Lily asked.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH are there bees?!" Leni panicked.

"I believe it's coming from..." everyone in attendance looked to see Lincoln, and were in surprised when they saw him spazzing out and sparks flying?

"There's a snake in my boot! Here's JOHNNY! My bicycle is missing! The square root of Pi is 3.1415-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii." then they saw Lincoln collapsed to the floor, then in a binding light he turned into a silver pen?

Everyone saw the scene and had faces that read 'What the fuck?', Paige had the most confused and shell-shocked look. "What just happened?"

"Lincoln's invisible!" Leni freaked.

"Lucky." Lucy groaned without feeling.

"Actually," Lisa walked towards the pen in question. "Wait, this isn't a normal pen."

"What makes you think that, is it from Pen-Sylvania? Hahahaha, get it?" everyone groaned when the comedian of the Loud family: Luan, made that terrible pun.

"Negative, this is a prototype of a cloning pen I've been working on." Lisa showed them the pen with her signature.

"What did you do?" The other Louds, and Paige threateningly asked.

"Nothing, I stashed this because this one had some glitches in it."

"So then where is my REAL husband?" Paige asked with a mix of anger and worry.

"Either A) our brother was so nervous he had a clone take his place for the wedding." Lisa hypothesized.

"And B)?" Paige asked concernedly.

"Orrrrrr." Evryone looked to Lisa, "In the small chance, Lincoln was... kidnapped last night."

.

.

.

.

... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The audience was in mass panic, it wasn't pretty.

"Lincoln's gone!" Lynn freaked.

"WHERE'S ARE BROTHER!?" The twins screamed.

"LINCY!" Lily cried, the other sisters were in total freak out mode.

 **BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

They stopped when they saw Paige holding a gym whistle.

"You had that in your dress?" Leni asked.

"Listen, until we find my husband, this wedding is on pause!" Paige stated authoritatively.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Lola questioned the supposed new wife of her big brother, who mysteriously went missing.

"I suggest we search the last place we all saw him, at the hotel." Lisa suggested, "We might find some clues that could help us."

"Oh man, who knows where Linky-Pie could be? And who knows what terrible things could befall upon him?" Paige stressed. This was supposed to be her special day, now it has turned into a search mission for her fiancé/husband.

-With Ronnie Anne-

The now full grown Latina woman who was now cuddling with the body of the real Lincoln Loud on a bench in the airport, she had already booked the earliest flight to Samoa where she'd be keeping him for the time being. And with her knowledge of his sister Lisa, she had no doubt placed a tracking trip on his person. So before she entered the airport, she had to delicately surgically remove the chip from his neck. She had taken an online surgery class before the heist. With those Louds, you never know what to expect. She discreetly pecked the tiny scar on his neck where she had to remove the tracker, she thought he was a fast healer given how many serious injuries he must have sustained when dealing with 10 sisters on a daily basis as a child. But she knew Lisa would realize the chip would be damaged if she destroyed it, so she attached it to a pigeon. That should send them on a wild goose chase, or a wild 'pigeon' chase. Hahahahaha, get it?

(Cricket noises)

Eh, everyone's a critic.

"Calling boarders for the 1031 flight to Samoa."

Ronnie Anne perked up, grabbing her bags and still knocked out husband. Hey, she wasn't gonna have her new hubby fly in the cramped common planes. So she managed to buy them a private jet, at least she wants him comfortable.

And so they were now flying in the air, in a very special private jet. Complete with a queen sized bed, a Jacuzzi, bear-skinned rug, mini-fridges, and an self-piloting system for extra privacy. While Lincoln was resting on the bed, Ronnie Anne sat at the edge facing the readers.

"Well, I'll be honest I did not think I would get this far. How I put this whole plan together in just sixty days I'll never know. But now comes the hard part, I know when Lincoln wakes up I will have to explain myself. And what I just this could be labeled as kidnapping, I wouldn't be surprised if I would end up in a jail cell by this weekend. If I'm lucky. I just want to at least use this very unorthodox chance to kind of rebuild our relationship, and hopefully at some point... really have the special thing I always wanted us to be but didn't realize it until... I was too late."

She didn't hear, but Lincoln started to stir. He groaned silently, wondering what happened and how he got here. But when he saw the Latina woman with familiar raven colored hair, he kind of got the idea. He would have freaked, but listening to her speech... kind of caught his attention.

"Back when I was a kid, even when I was shoving sandwiches down his pants. He always had a special place in my heart, and our first real kiss at Jean Juan's was the most magical thing I ever experienced. And as each day passed, I slowly come to think about how much he really means to me. Lincoln is... the most kindest, gentlest, fashionable, rocking, funniest, toughest, deepest, smartest, and all-around amazing guy any girl can wish for." Lincoln couldn't help but blush from the words she was speaking to beyond the 4th wall. "The guy I was, too late to have." that caused him to frown a little. "Everyday I had to watch as he was with her," he heard her sob a little, "My heart broke, my soul was draining from my body. I tried to move on, but no guy can ever replace Lincoln. He's one of a kind, I just wish it didn't had to come to this. I wanted this to be more special, and not like a yandere style heist."

While Lincoln was mortified, and a little creeped out that his oldest girl friend did something like this. But a small part of him thought, that it was kind of hot. In a weird and creepy sort of way. What she had to gain from her actions, he was gonna find out. He felt the bed shift, and looked to see Ronnie Anne laying next to him, with her back turned to him. He carefully snaked his arm around her, and gently spooned up to her.

'I know this is so wrong on many levels, but that's oddly what makes this so right. I have Paige, but Ronnie Anne sounds like she's been through a lot. Until I find a way to escape, I guess I can throw her a bone for the time being. I never really realized how cute she is when she sleeps.' he delicately pecked his captor on the back of her neck, before closing his eyes and entered the land of dreams.

Ronnie Anne lightly smiled, feeling his lips on her skin gave her a little jolt of euphoria. She rested easy tonight, feeling she and Lincoln were gonna have a wild ride in the foreseeable future.

 **Next time, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln take a grand tour of the Islands of Samoa, with the former looking to further her newly impromptu marriage she has with Lincoln.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter like the last one, and make sure to hit those favs and follows for more updates on this and all my other stories. Until next time, peace!**


	3. Welcome to Samoa

**Hey guys, I can't believe the amount of attention this story has gotten the last four days. You guys are the best! So before I go into this, I just want to say that if you like this story, then please check out some of my other works. Okay so now everyone, here's chapter 3 of What's Rightfully Mine.**

 **The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino, before he got fired.**

 _ **-Previously-**_

 _ **Everyone was all excited for the wedding between Lincoln Loud and Paige, "We are gathered her today, to celebrate this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." Until they discovered something off with the Lincoln with them. "There's a snake in my boot! Here's JOHNNY! My bicycle is missing!" So now they are starting a search for Paige's missing fiancé.**_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **The real Lincoln Loud was on his way to the beautiful Islands of Samoa, thanks to his captor: Ronnie Anne Santiago. Or in case you've read the ending of the first chapter, Ronnie Anne Loud. But when he heard her reasoning for the kidnapping, he had some investigating to do.**_

Samoa is a country composed of the western most islands in Polynesia, with many of it's islands having reef-bordered beaches and rainforests with gorges and waterfalls. Our two newly weds had just exited the airport of Upolu: home of the majority of Samoa's population. With a suitcase in hand and her impromptu husband's hand in the other, Ronnie Anne headed towards a limo she bought before hand to show them around and take them to their new home. Despite the circumstances, Lincoln had to admit that being outside the states was a little cool. He thought he could have a little fun before he would go back. While they were on the road, Lincoln asked how'd he got here.

"So what you're saying is that Paige was seeing someone behind my back, and you thought that a Samoan vacation would help ease my broken heart?"

"Uhh, yep. That's what happened." Ronnie Anne said trying not to sound to suspicious. She gave a small wink to the audience, then Lincoln gave one to.

"Oh, well I really appreciate that Ronnie Anne. It's nice to know you still care about me." Lincoln wondered feigning gratefulness.

"Of course I do, I'll always be there for you."

"I guess I owe you one huh?"

"No need, just being here with you is all I need." Ronnie Anne affirmed while wrapping an arm around him, she shamelessly rested her head on his shoulder. Lincoln couldn't help but blush at the affection, he knew the story wasn't true but he wasn't gonna let her know that. Yet.

 _"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Loud, to the glorious Islands of Samoa. My name is Rangi, and I'll be your limo driver. I'll start things off by giving you guys a tour and a little history lesson of our country, afterwards I'll be dropping you guys off at your seaside private mansion."_

When Lincoln heard all this, he was very much excited despite the conditions of this 'marriage'. An exotic tour and his own mansion, 'Ronnie must have put a lot of effort into this, I'd be so impressed if I wasn't here against my will.' he thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around his 'wife' and pulled into a small embrace. Ronnie Anne gave herself a small "Yes" for the hug she's getting. She really went all out on this.

The limo was driving all through out the island as Rangi told them all about Samoa, "Samoa is a series many islands along the south pacific. The island we're on now is Upolu, home to most of our population. One of the other known islands is Savai'i: one of the largest islands in the country and southern pacific. Upolu's palm-lined back water shores are very popular for surfing, snorkeling, and all your other seaside activities." They saw some kids doing said activities while they had a view of the ocean.

Next we see the limo driving past some forest regions, "For those who like to get in touch with Mother Nature, then they would love to take a hike in O Le Pupu-Pue National Park. Where the trails cross over volcanic peaks, lava fields and coastal panadanus forest." Whatever panadanus means? Lincoln thought Lana would have love to hike through something like this.

"And if you look to your left, you'll see the former home of Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson. Writer of 'Treasure Island', his home has now become his memorial museum." They saw a rather long two story house.

"And that is just a sample of the many wonders you'll find in Samoa, we hope you enjoy your stay." After the limo tour, the two were dropped off at a large golden gate with a Samoan design.

"Well I'll be honest, that was rather fun. And I got to learn that Apia was the capital of Samoa." Lincoln said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ronnie Anne said gratefully that he had a good time. "But I believe you'll like this even more." she seductively said while scratching his chin, which brought a small blush to his face.

"A gate?"

"Nope."

"Our new home." She showed him the inside of the mansion, and Lincoln went slack-jawed. The main foyer had clear tiled floors with a soft fleeced rug leading to a big staircase, it had a perfect seaside mixed with rainforest design. There were three chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. In the back yard was a huge pool he thought would be at the Olympics, next to it was a Samoan style mini golf course. And it was a fairly short walk to the ocean.

"Okay, I got to say. This place is amazing!" Lincoln excitedly told her.

"I know, I put a lot of money to make this place the way it is." Ronnie Anne said.

"How much was this place worth?" Lincoln asked checking out the kitchen, which had a marble top counter, two refrigerators, and a table with enough seats for three normal families. Or one Loud Family.

"Oh just around 2 or 3, trillion dollars." Ronnie Anne let out.

"TRILLION! What have you been doing the past few years?"

"Oh nothing much, just got EXRTREMELY lucky with lottery tickets."

"Wow you must have gotten a lot of good numbers, hey do you mind if I go check the bathroom? I had a lot of water in that limo." Lincoln asked while doing a little pee pee dance.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks!" he said before running straight too the bathroom.

"UP THE STAIRS AND TO THE LEFT!"

"THANK YOU!"

When Lincoln was out of ear shot, Ronnie Anne turn to us. "Okay, the stuff about the lottery was partially true. While I did get a few lucky shots, I still needed more money if I wanted to get all of this for Lincoln. So desperate times called for desperate measures, in other words I may have robbed a couple banks. And some rich peoples' basements. Love makes us do the craziest of shit."

"Did you know that there's a walk-in shower and solid gold toilet paper in the bathrooooooooo~" Lincoln stopped when he found Ronnie Anne leaning against the counter sipping a strawberry smoothie she just whipped up while he was in the john, but what got him was what she was wearing. She was now clad in a dark purple bikini, with her bottoms tied at the sides and her top tied around her back. Her long and smooth tan legs and toned arms and stomach on full display, making Lincoln's face completely red. Lincoln mentally cursed himself when he felt his pants feeling a bit tighter.

She gave him a little smirk, "Oh hey Link, I was just about to head to the pool outside. And maybe take a swim in the ocean, care to joined?" she asked as she strut her way over to him. With a small sway in her hips with each step.

"Uhhhh-uuhhhhh," he can barely function right now, seeing her right now in that revealing swimwear was messing up his mind real bad. Even if she brought him here against his will, at least she was giving him something to look at. "Ummm I don't have a swimsuit."

"Oh yeah, well while when you figure that out, you know where to find me." She gave him a little peck on the cheek before heading out the back door.

Lincoln brought his hand to the cheek she made contact with, he could still feel her lips there. "Okay, I know I'm in a bind right now. But damn, Ronnie Anne has gotten really hot over the years. I guess some fresh air would calm my nerves." He headed outside to the back porch, where he found a discarded purple bikini on the railing. He picked up the garments and looked along the path to their new pool, and dropped both the swimsuit AND his jaw.

At the end of the diving board, stood Ronnie Anne in all her glory. She gave him a little wink, before running down the board intending to jump right into the water. Her D-cup breasts bouncing with every movement she makes, and her plump ass jiggled before she reached the end of the board. As she leaped, she added more fire to the flames in Lincoln's cheeks and dick as she did some twists and somersaults before she hit the water. As she resurfaced, the light from the sun reflected off her wet skinned making her more beautiful than Lincoln can process. 'Oh dear Odin'. He could feel himself losing his self control, he let out a gulp as he covered the ever growing tent in his pants.

Ronnie Anne looked his direction and waved him for him to come over, "Come on in babe, the water's fine!"

Lincoln gave one last look to the camera and muttered, "Oh fuck it." So now he ran towards the pool, discarding his clothes along the way. Ronnie Anne watched as he fumbled while trying to remove his pants in a hurried fashion, which brought a giggle to her. But when he removed his last article of clothing as he reached the diving board, which was his boxers, now she was blushing as she saw his toned muscles, four pack abs, and his 11in member she had big plans for. 'Momma's gonna get herself some tonight.' she thought as he screamed.

"CANNONBALL!"

 **Okay that will be all for now, and appears Lincoln will have some more fun than he pegged for given that Ronnie Anne basically kidnapped him.**

 **Anyway, next time we'll see the sisters and Paige conducting a full search for any sign of Lincoln. Will they find anything? Will Ronnie Anne get herself laid? And will Clyde ever get over his obsession with Lori Loud? Probably not.**

 **Stay tuned for all the answers, and be sure to check out some of my other stories if you like this one.**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Loud Files

**Well guys, I'll say I have never felt more love for a story since my original Akira and Lara season. The support and praise is nice an all, though I know some of you have some concerns regarding Lincoln's behavioral actions in the last chapter. But rest assured, he's called the man with a plan for many reasons. But right now, let's see how everyone is doing in their investigation on who leased the Link. I know that was terrible attempt at a detective joke.**

 **Let's just get to the chapter.**

 _"The day was the seventh of July, the Wedding of Lincoln Loud and Paige Willows. It had everything, the setting, the outfits, the music, the bride and everything. Except, one crucial thing. Turns out Lincoln was kidnapped from his special day, and replace with a faulty duplicate. Now we must find out who took Lincoln, and bring him back so can marry the love of his life. And bring the perp to justice."_

"Is this really necessary?"

"Don't spoil the mood Paige." Lori said.

"Just help me find my almost-husband!" the strawberry bride sighed.

"Fine!" the Louds aggravated having practiced their detective intros for nothing. They were right now searching around the room Lincoln was sleeping in the night before the wedding, it was marked off with caution tape as a sign of a crime scene. Unless you never seen caution tape before or any police related media.

Right now Lisa was on one of the beds going through her laptop looking through the security tapes, see if they got a good look at who done it. The twins were looking under the bed with magnifying glasses. Luna dusted for fingerprints, getting some dust in her nasal cavity causing her to sneeze. "ACHOO!"

"Careful Luna, this a crime scene!" Lori stressed wiping the germs off the table, then wiping the third oldest Loud's mouth.

"Well it's not like I'm finding anything good here, this guy must have been wearing gloves mate!" she said in a British accent, Lori lowly growled at this.

"What about you Lease, any luck on those tapes?" she asked the second youngest and most gifted of the family in the intelligence department.

"I'm afraid not, I went through the hotel's security tape files between midnight and 8 AM but it just gave me this." she sighed showing the fuzzy static on her laptop to her sister. "Apparently whoever did this must be a master of electronics since they managed to disable the cameras before they went into action."

Paige was getting increasingly worried, "So now prints or tapes, we'll never find Lincoln!" she cried into her hands, and for good reason. She had been preparing for her wedding for a long time, and to be an official Loud to her love Lincoln. Now she has to find him and make sure he's not dead.

Luan wrapped an arm around the sobbing bride and assured her, "Don't worry, we'll find him. Soon you'll be united with your missing 'Link' and turn this godforsaken 'Paige'! Hahahahaha, get it?" she joked. But everyone just gave her a usual groan for the awful combo of puns, and Paige just sniffled.

Lynn had entered the bathroom to see Lucy on the floor with candles sitting on the toilet, "What are you doing Luce?".

"Trying to contact the spirits to see if they caught anything on Lincoln's kidnapper." Still as dark and mysterious as her younger days was the oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters: Lucy Loud. Or as per her marriage right after her high school graduation to her childhood crush: Rocky Spokes, 'Lucy Spokes'. She resorted to the supernatural for this pandemic, and while this may seem unlikely, she had gotten some calls from beyond the grave. But something was off, "Weird the ghosts said they couldn't see anything, whoever made of with their undeserved groom had some protection from my friends from Heaven and Hell."

This earned the gothic woman stares from everyone in the room, while Paige was a supes creeped out she was a little disheartened that even spirits had nothing on this. "Well great, no prints, no footage, no supernatural input! Lincoln is gone, and I'll never see him again!" Paige cried as she flopped onto the unoccupied bed. Lori sighed and sat down on the edge and patted her should-be sister in-law by now on the back.

"It's gonna be okay, Lincoln can take care of himself. Hell he sometimes had to take care of all of us." Lori joked while gesturing to all her sisters. "Rule of life number 11: you mess with one Loud, you mess with all of us! And as the Lord as my witness, we will find Lincoln and unify you two in holy matrimony!"

"YEAH!"

"And we'll marry you guys too!"

Everyone groaned at Leni's comment. Paige lifted her head up and smiled, "Thanks guys, I really needed that." she said sitting upright.

"Well it's too bad we can't check Lisa's cameras all around our old house to see who stole that cloney thingy." Leni blurted.

.

.

.

... **DING**

"That's it!" Lori stated as an imaginary lightbulb appeared over her head. "Leni your a genius!"

"I am?"

"She is?"

"She is?"

"CLYDE!"

"Oops sorry, just wanted to be part of the story." the glasses wearing said before leaving.

Lori just paused, "I know, there's four words I'll never say again." she turned to her intellectually superior sister, "Lisa, can you look through your entire camera file from the last sixty days?"

"Uhhh why would I do that since I clearly don't have-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Oh fine." She used her laptop to go into her personal camera feed from her lab. She fast forward through many unimportant things like her experiments to other things I cant be bothered to write.

"Well this has been pointless, there's nothing in here that can-"

"Hold up! What's this?" she stopped the feed to at the stroke of 2 AM June 17, when she spotted a dark figure drop from the ceiling.

"AHA!" the sisters cheered. They watched as this figure looked around, then turned to a grey safe in the far wall. Lisa saw the intruder press some buttons on the keypad, which managed to open the safe.

"GASP! How did this guy find out the code?! Only I should know how to get in since I wrote the passcode on a napkin and tossed it into the dump! And sprayed perfume on it to keep Lana away."

Lana shrugged, "Good idea on your part, the smell of roses and sunshine makes me feel like I'm choking."

"Well now we how the fake was planted, but what we need is who." Lori pointed out.

"Knock knock?"

"Who's there?" Luan and Leni excitedly asked, expecting a joke.

"It's me Clyde."

"It's me Clyde who?"

"Guys, tell us what's up Clyde." Lori said to her still somewhat-stalker.

"L-l-l-"

*clearing throat*

Clyde stopped his stuttering when he saw his wife behind him with a 'Don't you dare' face. Tall and pale, in a dress out of the Dracula monologues was Clyde's now ball and chain, Haiku McBride. He originally met her at the Sadie Hawkins Dance as a ploy to get Lincoln out of the dance, but later learned that they both had an unrequited crush on an older person. Well she had on a vampire from her favorite vampire soap opera, but still. No word was further on their relationship after that. But they soon started to get really close after Clyde got out of bad break up with his old classmate Penelope, and Haiku was there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. After that, they dated all throughout high school and soon after graduation he proposed and tied the knot with the her. Though she still finds it annoying when he can still lose it around her friend's oldest sister.

He took a deep breathe, knowing that if he slipped up in front of her he'd be getting the belt. Haiku has a serious fond for bondage, especially dealing it to him. "We think we know who can help."

The McBrides brought the Louds and Paige to a panting security guard who was gorging himself on the famous Lynn-saugna from Lynn Loud Sr. It was originally for the wedding but he gave it to the poor guy that was left in a closet. "We found him in the janitor's closet, and the door handle was missing." the monarch of the Loud family Rita explained to them. The others came over to check on him.

"What happened? Who attacked you?"

The guard shook himself, "I don't know, one minute I'm on patrol then the next I end up with a bunch of brooms."

"Well, did you get a good look?" Paige stressed.

"Ummm, from what I could gather before it all went dark. They had a dark hoodie masking their face, but I could tell they looked to appear feminine."

"A WOMAN!" The Loud sisters shrieked.

"Of course, it was a crime of passion." Lucy suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Lola questioned.

"Whoever did this wasn't going for a ransom or to commit a murder." Lucy stated.

Luna went wide-eyed, "But to stop the marriage!"

Lily then asked, "Okay but who would do something like this? To kidnap someone from their own wedding?"

Lori thought to herself, "I say we question everyone who has ever had an affiliation of romance with our brother."

"So every woman in our universe?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

 **20 mins Later**

The group were now looking over the files of every woman Lincoln has had some interaction with, given the product of the Loud House that rounds it to EVERY SINGLE FEMALE on the show. No wonder the kinds of ships the show's fandom pairs.

Lori states, "Okay after dealing out the obviously too old suspects, the girls from his 5th grade Sadie Hawkins, and the most shipped girls in our fandom."

"Us." the Louds all groaned.

"That just leaves two prime suspects: Christina and that one girl Lincoln tried to impress by dressing like someone from the 1950's."

Lucy spoke up, "Actually just Christina, the latter had moved to Nepal after her dad got a transfer in high school."

"How do you know this?" Lynn asked.

"I keep tabs on all of Lincoln's probable partners to make sure none of them rips out his heart from his chest, and eats it."

"Okaaaaaay, so what about Christina?"

"Married to that Chandler guy from school."

Everyone groaned at this, Lori then sighed "And there goes the last of them, now what are we gonna do?"

"It's not like the universe will just give us a sign that another girl has had any last minute communication with Lincoln like this text on his phone." Leni sadly said.

"What?" they all questioned the dumb blonde.

"Yeah, Lincoln sent a text to someone named RA two months ago. But they never replied." Leni explained, Lori took the phone to see the message and the contact name.

"RA? RA! Only one girl we know has those initials!" Lori gasped.

 _ **"RONNIE ANNE!"**_

"Bruce Wayne!" everyone stared at Leni for that completely random and totally wrong answer. "Wait, Jon Jones! No wait, I got nothing." her sisters and Paige facepalmed at this.

"Of course, Ronnie Anne did this! But why?" Paige asked.

"We'll know when we find her, and where she's keeping Lincoln." Lori stated.

"But how will find him? This is worst than when we lost him at the Grand Canyon, and that wasn't a very 'Grand' adventure. Hahahaha get it?" everyone groaned at the pun from the comedian Loud.

"Lisa do you still have that tracking chip you implanted in Lincoln?" Lori asked her smart sister.

"Huh?" Paige asked confused.

"Affirmative," she stated pulling out her brother tracker, "Hmm according to this he's heading for New York?"

"Well then that's our first stop, let's go find our brother!"

"And my husband!"

 **Wait till they see what they've been tracking for the next couple chapters, hope you guys liked this.**

 **Zoryan, out.**


	5. Emotional Turmoil

**Hey guys, Zoryan here with the latest chapter of What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne. Last time we saw the Sisters and Lincoln's technically still fiancé Paige discover who kidnapped their white haired brother/soon to be husband. Now comes the really hard part in their time in this fic, actually finding where he was taken too. Which I'll be showing sometime in the upcoming chapters. But until then, here's how Lincoln is currently doing in the hands of his lovesick old friend and now 'legal' wife: Ronnie Anne Santiago Loud.**

Aside from the kidnapping and the whole marrying him while he was unconscious, Lincoln had to admit he was having a nice time with Ronnie Anne. Samoa was like his dream vacation spot, and not just because it was the only one where he never had to deal with the four C's in Loud vacations.

 **The 4 C's in Loud Vacations**

 **1: Costs**

 **2: Complaining**

 **3: Chaos**

 **And 4: Catastrophes**

Every time his family ever went on vacation, someone always found a way to get them banned. Like Lynn starting a full on chicken-brawl that led to the hospitalization of several innocent beach-goers, or Luna having several high powered amps at a concert she booked at the hotel resort and spa in Dubai and cause a blackout that spread across three countries, or when Lucy found a bat ridden cave and they all attacked an Amish city. Just to name a few unpleasant examples. That's why when Lincoln hit 14 his family never went on a another vacation, which just sucked.

But now he was actually enjoying himself in his and Ronnie Anne's new pool, both splashing each other while laughing as they both were skinny dipping in the moonlight.

They took a break from the pool a few hours ago to try some of the hiking trails Rangi told them about on the tour, so after they dried off and got dress they called their limo to take them to National Park. Good thing Ronnie Anne had packed a pair of nature clothes for the both of them. It was at the park where they had a private couple's tour, Lincoln decided to go along with it since he still needed Ronnie Anne to believe she was deceiving him.

As they trekked through the rough terrain of Samoa's park, they saw some beautiful waterfalls and some magnificent geysers bursting. They also encountered some of the wildlife there. Ronnie Anne joked about a pack of monkeys building shelter with some makeshift tools that they may be related to his sister Lana, Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at that, because they both like to climb things, are innovative with tools, and can peal a banana with their feet.

Afterwards they checked out this really cool board walk with many different stores, restaurants, arcades, and a couple street performers. This one arcade they found a Dance Dance Revolution game like when they were kids, each one stepping on the designated light when it appeared. Lincoln ended up getting Ronnie Anne a giant panda, to which she hugged it close and thanked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. The more they just hung out and had fun, the less this was becoming a kidnapping situation. Seeing her smile and laugh when they did a water gun to a clown booth made Lincoln's heart skip a few beats, and deep down he knew this was wrong. 'I can't believe this, I'm actually having fun with her. And hearing her laugh just makes me, so at ease. But I have Paige waiting for me, and she took me from our wedding!' he thought to himself as he watched her do a victory dance after winning another prize. 'What could this mean? Why do I feel something that has been boiling inside me for the past 11 years I knew her?'

Back at the present time, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decided to take their night to the ocean, having left the pool and trailing the little stone path that led to their private beach. They spent a good hour in the ocean just swimming around, splashing each other, and building some sand castles in the sand. Still while they were only rocking sweet smiles.

After a long day of fun, the two were now laying over an orange towel looking up at the stars. Lincoln had an arm wrapped around her, while Ronnie Anne cuddled up to his chest. Lincoln then pointed out a constellation in the night sky, "Look, there's a pig." he said drawing it out between the stars.

"A guitar." Ronnie Anne drew in the stars, even imagining it doing a light strum.

"Hey look, it's when Leni did put all our dirty laundry in the dish washer." Lincoln said drawing an entire scene in the stars. Ronnie Anne looked confused, but then turned her head and squinted.

"Oh now I see it. Wait that actually happened?"

"Yep, all of our clothes were ruined and we had to wait two months before mom and dad can pay for new ones." Lincoln told her.

"So what did you guys do for clothing?"

"Well since Leni was out of fabric, we kinda had to get creative."

"You painted your clothes on your bodies right?"

"Totally." he deadpanned.

"hehehe, classic Leni. Your family always knows how to make a laugh, not including Luan."

He nodded, "Yep, honestly I feel she gets a little too desperate for a laugh. Her puns are can get so annoying sometime."

Ronnie Anne chuckled, "Geez, big families can be such a handful, am I right?"

"In more ways than one."

They continued to look at the stars, Lincoln meanwhile was debating on everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. 'Having this woman so close to me, it just feels right. But wrong at the same time. Man, Paige is gonna kill me when she finds me. Or considering what Ronnie Anne has done so far, if she ever finds me.' He turned his head to face Ronnie Anne, who was so focused on the stars. ' _Sigh,_ what happened Ronnie Anne? You weren't like this when we were kids, I honestly miss those days. The first few months I knew you, you were a bully. But I learned that it was the only way you knew how to express that you like me, me of all people. A guy with white hair, talks to people beyond the gates of fiction and reality, has no athletics experience, and reads comic books in his underwear. After our first real date plus our first real kiss, I felt a feeling I never felt in anyone, not even Paige right now. But, our relationship after that has been rather... complicated. I was so afraid of what you'd do to me if told people you were my girlfriend,... that I kind of gave up on it. I mean, a tough girl like you and a guy like me, I wish. I invited you to my wedding because I wanted to catch up and rebuild our friendship, but here we are now'.

Ronnie turned to look at him, but he quickly moved his head to face away from her. She could feel the look of uncertainty and fear on his face, she frowned a little. 'Am I doing the right thing? I have him here with me, I should be happy. I'm married to him, we have a great home here in Samoa. But, why does this feel wrong? Maybe because this whole thing was based on kidnapping and lies?' she looked away in sadness. Lincoln noticed this, he could sense tears threatening to escape her eyes. 'I should probably give him back, Paige deserves him more than I ever did. It's clear he doesn't feel the same way I do. He should be with the one he really loves'.

What she didn't know was that she softly muttered that last part under her breathe, and Lincoln could just make it out. He should be happy he'll be reunited with his real fiancé, but hearing the sadness and despair coming from Ronnie Anne, he just doesn't know. He breathed a sigh, 'Ronnie Anne, I did love you. And... I think you should see how much.'

While Ronnie Anne was softly crying, he felt a pair of soft lips on the back of her neck. She looked back to see Lincoln, giving her neck little pecks, soft and tender loving pecks. She stopped her crying and asked, "What are you doing?"

He whispered in her ear, "Something really amazing, or really stupid." she felt a tingle down her spine when he started blowing in her ear. He moved himself so he was right on to of her, his eyes looking into hers.

"Why? Are you doing this?"

Lincoln just stayed quiet, Ronnie Anne felt he was staring into her soul. He leaned in close, just an inch before her lips. "I know."

"Huh?" she asked.

"I know how I'm really here." he clarified, much to her shock and horror.

"Y-y-y-you do?" she quaked.

He nodded with a small glare, she gulped at the impending consequences she was sure he'd dish out for her actions. She braced for what's coming to her.

"And I also know why you did it."

"Just do it already, I know no amount of apologies will help. But at least I'll die, by the hands of the only guy I'll ever love. No other boy on the planet, can make me feel, how you make me feel. Lincoln Loud, with my last breath." she cried. "I love you." she closed her eyes, readying herself for the one way trip to hell.

But what she felt next, came as an absolute shock even to her. She felt his lips, his amazing and glorious lips, on hers. He was kissing her. He was kissing her! Her eyes went wide, her whole body stopped functioning. Her lips just getting blazed by his, he then inserted his tongue into her mouth. And boy was she so relieved, and happy. She followed his example, and the two were now clashing for oral dominance. 'It's actually happening!' she internally squealed.

'I'm really sorry Paige, but Ronnie Anne was my first love. I lost her once, and I refuse to lose her again. I hope you don't kill me when you find out.'

After a good thirty seconds the two separated, panting from the heated kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For all the years I've lost, I'm just finally letting them out." Ronnie Anne could not believe this.

"Wait are you saying? No it, it can't be! Paige-"

"Shhhhhhh," he shushed her by silencing her with his finger "I'll deal with Paige later, right now just enjoy yourself. I sure will."

Her face speaks volumes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I love you two. For a long, long time. Ronnie Anne, Loud."

She gasped, but got caught in another kiss. He just called her Loud, almost like an impossible never to happen dream that somehow became reality. 'This-this is real.' she thought with unbearable glee as she lost herself in the kiss. Lincoln then took the chance to really show her his love by placing a hand on her left breast, one good squeeze was enough to get a moan in pleasure from his captor. He continued to fondle it as he moved his lips from hers to her other mound, leaving a trail light butterfly kisses along her cheek and neck.

"Lincoln." she sighed in heaven at the feeling on her breasts. "How are these in comparison to Paige?"

Lincoln ceased his lip assault on her boob to tell her, "Actually, I never really did any of this with Paige."

"Huh?"

"Paige is one of those girls that prefers to wait until marriage, also I could never get any privacy with my sisters around. The most we ever done were short make outs and hand holding." Lincoln explained before going back to making out with her melons.

"Well then, enjoy them. Their yours now." She said as moved his other hand to caress her ass, bringing in more pleasure for Ronnie Anne. 'It's finally gonna happen, after so many years of being casted aside, so many years of waiting, watching as that bitch had the only being I ever loved in her hands. I have my Lincoln!'

Lincoln then decided to alternate his attack, he moved his hand from her breast to her hip other cheek. His lips to where he had his hand before as he rubbed the other breast with his other hand. Ronnie Anne proceeded to move her hands along his back, not wanting him to do all the work.

"How about a real treat?" Lincoln seductively suggested as he moved his head to her moistening lower lips, he saw that it was hardly used. "This seems oddly fresh."

Ronnie Anne blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, I never really played with it. I wanted it to be you to do it."

"Must have been hard, looks like I need to get rid of some tension here." he said before giving her folds a smoldering kiss. This was enough to drive Ronnie Anne into a state of euphoric bliss. Wasn't long before Lincoln started to lick the insides of her snatch, his tongue scavenging and grazing every last corner his tongue can find. Ronnie Anne let out some very loud moans for his actions, she then wrapped her legs around his head to get it deeper into her.

"Oh yeah, that's it Linky! Keep it going!"

And he did, his tongue going even faster in here. Spreading her lips out as much as he can, getting nice and wet before the main event. He thought it wasn't enough, so he took one finger, and slid it in her back door. She gasped at the feeling, but wasn't complaining.

"Lincoln, oh my Lincoln!"

He knew she was nearing her limit, just needed one last push. "I think you'd make an excellent wife, Mrs. Loud." he breathed into her walls.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, THAR SHE BLOWS!" Ronnie Anne screamed as her climax hit, hearing that name nailed it home. His tongue and finger were great and all, but hearing him call her 'Mrs. Loud', she never felt more loved. She released his head, his face drenched in her juice.

"Spicy." he said before licking the stuff of his face.

"Thanks Link, so I guess I should-" he interrupted her.

"No need, this night is all about you." he said as got into position, his mast aimed at her glistening pussy.

"Are you sure?" Ronnie Anne asked, feeling nervous about this. Lincoln looked into her eyes and told her.

"More than anything."

And just like that, he slowly eased himself into her. She felt a whole lot of pain from the intrusion, having never gotten herself ready for this. He kissed her lips to try and ease the pain, she panted as he fully entered her.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. You're okay, it will be alright."

"Lincoln." she softly cried.

"I'll take it slow, just tell me when you're ready." he said before gently moving his shaft out of her, but went in again when only the tip was left in. His thrusts nice and gentle, as to not hurt her. She tried to slow her breathing, keeping herself calm from the giant sword impaling her in the pussy. She dreamed of this moment for the longest time, but she never considered the pain that she'd endure. He kept his slow movements until she felt comfortable, which she decided she was.

"It's okay Lincoln, it doesn't hurt anymore. Go faster." she sighed.

"As you wish."

His movements then picked up a little more pace, driving himself deeper into her snare. The pained whines were soon replaced with moans of absolute joy and pleasure, her puss getting tighter around him as his manhood seemed to be pulsing inside her. "So big." Ronnie Anne moaned.

"So tight." he breathed. His hips smacking across hers as he kept his quick paced movements. Some may call this adultery, Lincoln calls this 'healing a broken heart'. If he was honest with himself, he was in love with Ronnie Anne even before he started going out with Paige. But he was so confused on what there relationship was back then they never got to really experience it, sometimes he wondered what life would be like if he ever just made a move with Ronnie Anne. Presumably before she moved in with the Casagrandes. But now, he just wants to make Ronnie Anne feel special before his inevitable return to the states.

"How are you so good at this?" she asked while feeling a wave of absolute satisfaction with each thrust he makes.

"It's in the Loud name."

"Ohhh, keep going." they stayed at this for a while, going faster than the last sequence. Their sweat shining in the moonlight, their suppressed love keeping them warm in the cold of the night. Ronnie Anne finally knew now, the feeling of love. He did love her, but could never show her. Until she did, after so long. Neither of them are innocent in this, but neither cared.

"Ronnie, I'm about to burst." he moaned out.

"If you cum, I'll..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" both screamed as their respective climaxes hit. Ronnie Anne dousing his dick in her juice, Lincoln feeling her womb to the brim. Both collapsed after that. They laid there panting, and sweating from the experience.

"How was it Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked getting his breath back.

Ronnie Anne just looked into space, "Everything is different now."

Lincoln just chuckled, "I think we should head on to bed, before we catch a cold out here." Lincoln said before getting up, Ronnie Anne wrapping herself around him. Her legs keeping him deep inside her, her arms wrapped around his neck. Lincoln then grabbed the towel before heading back to the mansion.

'I didn't do this because I love you, but because YOU love ME. I'll do anything for you Ronnie Anne, and no one is gonna take you away from me.' he thought to himself as Ronnie Anne fell asleep in his arms.

'Paige is seriously not gonna like this, I just hope she doesn't kill me when she finds out.'

 **Okay, so Lincoln just did that. He made love with Ronnie Anne, after she kidnapped him. Neither are innocent in this. But for the longest time, they had to keep their feelings for each other hidden deep within. She didn't want to be seen as a weak little girl, and he didn't want to be turned into Lincoln stew.**

 **So if you have any ideas on what you want to see them do in Samoa while the girls are looking for Lincoln, let me know. Next chapter we'll see the Loud sisters and Paige tracking what they think is Lincoln in New York.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto, signing out.**


	6. Forged Proposal

**Alright, in the last twenty four hours my last chapter was out alone, some of you didn't have the most... positive feedback. And I can see why. But I promise you that isn't my intention with the story, and if you just keep an open mind and just continue to read this fic you just might be surprised. Especially, with what's about to come in this chapter.**

 **And if any one has anything less than nice to say, then file it in the complaints department (Points to a trash can).**

As we head to the sisters of the Loud family, we see they set up base at the old Loud house. There it was where Paige was getting even more restless that they couldn't find Lincoln in the past two weeks, and starting to get a little violent. She was right now using one of Lynn's punching bags in the sports and goth sisters old room, with a picture of Ronnie Anne on it.

"Stupid Ronnie Anne! Should have figured you try to stop our wedding!" she grunted with every punch and kick to the bag, aiming directly at the picture. "I finally got that white haired sissy to marry me, and I would have gotten away with it too, if not for YOU MEDDLING BITCH!" she yelled as she delivered a huge head-butt that knocked the entire bag of the chain. Paige then jumped on the bag and just laid lefts and rights to the picture angrily with more venom in each hit. "When I find you I'LL KILL YOU!"

Meanwhile in the smart and youngest sisters' old room, Lisa was running through her database with Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lily keeping her company. Everyone else took Lisa's tracker and headed for New York to catch what they thought was Lincoln.

Lori pulled out a walkie talkie, "This is High Card to Mud hands, do you read Mud Hands?"

 _"Mud Hands here, we've been following the tracker around the Big Apple for hours. Our target has been wandering around the city all day, though we got some cool stuff."_ Lana called from the other end.

"Man, this is doing a real number on Paige. She's been at that punching bag for hours!" Luna commented while hearing her almost sister-in-law through the paper thin walls.

"Yeah almost like she's trying to kill the real thing, I could see the fire of hate and vengefulness in her eyes when I checked on her." Lucy stated monotonously.

"Well that little brat just made of with her fiancé, and took him to who knows where. I would be furious too if Bobby boo boo bear was kidnapped." Lori stated.

"As interesting as your discussion is, there seems to be a bit of a problem." Lisa called them over.

"What is it, were you able to find Lincoln?" Lola asked.

Lisa sighed, "Not yet, I tried to go back through the tapes for some clues as to our old Latina friend. But I accidently went back to far, and discovered that the tapings from January 7th was missing."

"January, Ronnie Anne didn't know about the wedding for another four months." Luna said.

"I know, so why would she removed footage from there?" Lori wondered while making a thinking face.

Lily then remembered something, "Wait, wasn't that when Paige said Lincoln proposed to her?" her sisters turned to their youngest in confusion.

"Yeah, so?" Lisa shrugged.

Lily pulled out a small disc with the words '01-07, "Would this be it?"

Lisa gasped while taking the disc, "It is, how did you get this younger sibling?" she demanded.

"Well, while we we're at the resort before the wedding, I ran into this shady looking person."

 _ **(Lily's POV) Night of the crime**_

 **"While I was going downstairs to the vending machine, I past this figure on the stare way. They had a black hoodie and sweats, I could see their face, but from the features and body I could tell it was female. And one thing I noticed was that her hips were massive."**

 **"Oof!" I exclaimed after bumping into her and landing on my bum.**

 **"Oops, pardon me little one. I didn't see you there." She said politely while kneeling down and picking me up to my feet.**

 **"It's okay, I didn't see where I was going." I apologized, "Sorry."**

 **"Are you, one of the Louds?" she asked me.**

 **I looked to her in confusion, "Uh yes, how did you know?" She looked around us, looking like she was hiding something. She rested her hands on my little shoulders.**

 **"Listen Lily, this wedding is not what you think? Your brother is only doing this against his will." she told me in a serious tone.**

 **"What do you-"**

 **"Look, I was here with a personal friend of mine who is very dear to your brother. So in the future, look at this." she told me while giving me this little disc, "It will explain everything."**

 **I look at the disc in a mix of wonder and fear, "But what do I-" but before I could finish the question, she was gone.**

 _ **(End of Flashback, POV over)**_

"... and so that's how I got this taping." Lily finished her story.

Everyone was shocked, "Lily you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers!" Lori scolded.

"I know, but I felt this wasn't a stranger at all. Like someone the family knew."

Lisa turned to her eldest sister, "We'll deal with that later, right now let's see what happened on the seventh of January!" she said putting the disc in her computer.

When the recording hit, everything seemed pretty typical around the house. The twins fought over something, Luan trying to be funny, Luna rocking, everything seemed pretty normal.

"What a ripoff, there's nothing in there. What's the point of-" Lisa slapped her hand on Luna's mouth.

"Hold up, what in the name of Albert Einstein is going on here?" She questioned while zooming into her brother's room around 9:13. Around that time the family was out taking going to Dairyland, and Lincoln stayed to get some college work done. And when he stopped to tinkle, the sisters saw something climb in through his window.

 _This figure was a another female, but didn't look like Ronnie Anne. From what little we can see from her face, she was more whiter and a little stand of strawberry blonde hair peeked out. She moved over to the sole brother of the Loud House's computer, "So Lincoln, you thought you can leave me so easily? Not on my watch."_

The sisters gasped as the figure lowered her hood so they can see her face, and they could not believe who it was.

.

.

.

..."... PAIGE!"

 _The girl revealed as Paige then proceeded to log into Lincoln's Faceshelf account, how she got his username and password they didn't know. But she cackled slightly as she wrote down the words on his message board to her account._

 _"Oh Paige, I can't tell you how much you mean to me. Before I meant you, I had nothing to show for my life. I was a small, frail, and lonely white haired nerd who reads comic books in his underwear. But with you in my arms, I have meaning. You're gaming skills are godly compared to mine. And I just have to say, you are the most beautiful, smartest, and the only girl I need to be complete in life. So I, Lincoln Loud. Have to ask._

 _Will you marry me? Ring emoji."_

"What the?" they questioned in confusion.

"That's how Paige said he proposed!" Luna stated in shocked brit.

"So does that mean Lincoln and Paige aren't really engaged?" Lily asked with a small frown.

"Wait, there's more." Lisa said.

 _Paige had just pressed the post button, as she heard the door open._

 _"GAH, Paige! What are you doing in my house?"_

 _"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" she couldn't find the words as she was caught trespassing on his property._

 _"And why do you have my computer?" he asked with a glare._

 _"I wasn't doing anything!" she shouted, but Lincoln saw what she did._

 _Then he angrily stated, "You made a marriage proposal, ON MY PAGE!"_

 _"Um, uhhh, Yes I did!" Paige said furiously._

 _"Why did you do that?" he questioned._

 _"WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME!?"_

 _Lincoln gave her a deadpanned look, "One, you have gotten way to clingy to me and overly jealous of everybody I come in contact with."_

 _"I DO NOT!"_

 _"You threatened my sisters when we were in the middle of a family photo, you broke Rusty's arm when we high fived after our gaming club won regional's in 11th grade, and when ever I look in a mirror you smashed it so much you're gonna have bad luck forever!"_

 _"That's not strange." she shrugged._

 _"Two, we have never had a single week without fighting since we enter high school. Our future's are so different than the other's."_

 _"No there not!" she denied._

 _"You want to be a professional gamer going around the world, while I want to run my own comic store in town to be near my family. Last but not least is you're constant attempts to get in my pants!"_

 _"We're teenagers, what do you expect?"_

 _"You whine when I denied doing it in the cafeteria, DURING LUNCH! PEOPLE WERE STARING!" Lincoln screamed._

 _"Oh come on!" Paige complained._

 _"And do I even have to explain the many times you snuck into my showers after football practice, with the guys present!" Lincoln emphasized. "Look, it was clear to me our relationship would not last long. And while I had a lot of fun with you, I just thought we weren't the ones for each other." Paige looked like she was about to cry, he then patted her shoulder "Look, I know this stuff is hard to hear. But it's for the best, we have nothing in common, we always fight, that doesn't sound like a relationship that can sail for very long. I want what's best for you Paige, and unfortunately, it's just not me. I hope we can still be friends?" he offered with a smile._

"Awwwww." the sisters said in unison.

 _Paige let out a few sniffles, "Lincoln?" he leaned forward._ The girls did as well.

 _"I'll love forever." she whispered in a really crazy tone. Lincoln then felt her pinch a nerve on his shoulder, he then collapsed on the bed._

"GASP!"

 _"Listen to me, you white haired piece of shit!" Paige yelled as she straddled him, and pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. Lincoln going wide-eyed at the blade. "You will go through with this wedding, and we will be together forever, even if I have take this drastic measures!"_

 _"You're crazy!" he told her._

 _"Crazy for you~."_

 _"Wait till I tell my sisters about this!"_

 _"Oh but they won't. Because if you tell a single soul about 'my' proposal," she threatened._

 _"What, you gonna kill me? Kill my sisters?"_

 _"Worst!" he then saw her remove all her clothes, then did the same to his. He probably would have found this behavior hot, if he was able to move and this girl wasn't a complete pyscho._

Lucy covered Lily's eyes so she couldn't see this cruel display.

 _Paige hovered herself over her prey, then leaned down and whispered._

 _"I'll kill... Ronnie Anne."_

 _This made Lincoln furious beyond comprehension, "You leave her out of this." He growled at Paige for even considering murdering his long distance Latina friend._

 _"Oooo, struck a nerve I see. I've seen the way you talk to her on the phone. How much you laugh when she talks about her over abundant family, you two are so much alike." She pulled his face up to her's "It be a real shame if something terrible happened to them."_

 _"You wouldn't dare!"_

 _"Oh but I do, unless you marry me. Then I'll let her and her family live, and for the finishing touch. I may have picked a wrong day to take the pill, but the scars will remain forever!"_

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH~" the sisters screamed as Lisa quickly shut off the recording. They could not believe what they just witnessed. Lincoln was threatened and forced to marry the girl they thought they knew. And the one their after would have been toast.

"WHAT DID WE JUST SAW!"

"Paige faked the proposal!" Lori yelled.

"And blackmailed Lincoln into going through with it!" Luna yelled.

Lucy silently yelled, "And threatened to make Ronnie Anne joined the spirits."

Lola then yelled, "Why that lousy little *^*%#^%%^^"

Lily then glared, "I'm gonna have a little chat with her."

"Oh I don't think that would be necessary." They turned to see a smirking Paige in a gas mask, she then pushed a button.

Just then the walls started spraying green gas all over the lab. The sisters then coughed uncontrollably. "How did she get theeeeeeee" Lisa didn't finish before her and her sisters passed out.

"So, they think I'm the bad guy? Well now there gonna get, a bad guy." Paige darkly stated, before maniacally laughing into the camera.

 **So, what do you think now? And also about that thing Lincoln said about Paige while he was pleasuring Ronnie Anne, that was a lie.**

 **Until next time, SMOKEBOMB!**

 **Poof.**


	7. The Hard Times of Lincoln and Paige

**(Snickering) So, I see some of you weren't expecting what happened last chapter. Paige was revealed to have set Lincoln up to marry him after he had previously dumped her, if that's not a plot twist then I don't know what is. Now I know Lincoln had explained why he broke up with her, but that wasn't the whole story. And in this chapter, I'm gonna give you guys an in-depth look into the depart of Lincoln and Paige's relationship.**

 **You've been warned, because the end of this chapter, well, good luck.**

"Uggggghhh, my head!" a womanly voice groaned, and all she can see is complete darkness. "What happened?" she asked as she then saw a blinding light, "GAH SO BRIGHT!"

"Ai, you're awake. Good!"

"What?" the voice said as her vision cleared up, and was met with a sickening site. A smirking and crazy eyed Paige, wearing her dress she had for the wedding. She was holding a butcher knife in her hand, and a tiny doll that looked suspiciously like Ronnie Anne. "You!"

"Yes, it is me! The should-be Paige Dakota Loud!" She presented in a grand fashion, "You would know, Lori." she giggled madly at the eldest Loud sister, who looked around to see they were in a boiler room. And the rest of the of her sisters were either tied up or handcuffed to a pipe, Lori on the other hand was strapped to a chair with a light shining over her.

"Paige, what happened? Why are you doing this?" Lori asked fearing for what this girl who used to be a family friend will do to her and her sisters.

Paige just skipped around the room, humming an eerie tune, "Well, for what happened? The sisters that went to the Big Apple discovered they were on a wild goose chase, after I heard of their failure I brought them here. As for you and the rest of your sisters, you found out my little secret!" She stopped and circle her captive. "That Lincoln had previously dumped me, and in retaliation I got him to be betrothed to me! Granted I used his Faceshelf account, but I had him!"

"You're insane! Why didn't Lincoln tell us?" Lori screamed.

"Let me Loud-splain something, when you have a strong and independent brand online, people trust it. My gaming career has gotten me massive following on social media, I could make up anything and my 2 trillion plus followers, including you guys, will buy it. And you ten slims bought it hook, line, and sinker. Once I had you girls on board, Lincoln could never bring himself to disappoint his sisters." Lori looked down at this, she had to admit that Lincoln has time and time again gave up happiness so his sisters can feel special. "

"And I may have made a little threat that if he didn't go through with the wedding and can't ever get a divorce on me, then..."

"What, you'd kill him? US!" she demanded, all the while her sisters were all groaning and seemed to be waking up.

"That's what he said! But no, neither of them. I don't want to have a dead husband, or a depressed one." Paige laughed at that. "But rather one that married you against his will?" she questioned.

"Meh, but who I was gonna make sleep with the fishes was something he with more meaning to him than anything on Earth." Paige told her as her face got even more insane with each syllable that comes out of her mouth.

"Bun-bun?"

"Nope."

They all leaned in to hear what was on the line if Lincoln didn't give into this woman's demands, "... Ronnie Anne Santiago."

GASP

"You monster!"

Paige looked around, "Oh, it seems everyone's awake. Just in time for story time."

"A story!" Leni piped up, even in hostage mode she gets easily forgetful. "Is it the three little pigs!" The girls, even Paige groaned at that suggestion from Leni.

"Is she always like this?" Paige asked.

"Believe me, she thinks eggplants came from planting eggs." Lori told her.

"Ai. But no sweet, innocent, little Leni. This is a very special story, called 'The Fall of LinPaige'."

"Booooooooooooooooooooo, worst ship name ever!"

"Oh shut up, it all began in the middle of sixth gradel..." Paige began the story of how all this began.

 **Nov** **7, 2019**

-Middle School-

Paige was sitting in a booth at gus' game n' grub waiting for her boyfriend to show but she was getting impatient, but she was willing to wait for Lincoln a little longer.

"Come on Loud, where are you?" She asked as she checked her phone, just then she heard the door chime, she looked up and saw Lincoln out of breath and looking quite messy.

"Sorry I'm late, my sister's kept trying to dress me up." Lincoln said with a laugh, but Paige was indifferent about it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking about were we should go for our date, because there's this movie I wanted to…" just then she was interrupted by Lincoln's phone as he pulled it out, Paige grabbed it and looked at the ID and saw that it was Ronnie Anne. "Linc, why are you still talking to her, she's gone and moved away and your still talking to her!" She complained.

"So, Ronnie Anne is just a friend, plus she dating Sameer." He said

"Alright, sorry about that, but you know how I get." She said.

"yeah only when it's Ronnie Anne related." Lincoln said.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing dear." Lincoln said. The then started talking about dating plans.

-Later-

Lincoln was laying in his bed reading comics when he heard his door open he looks from his comic and saw Paige wearing a floral dress.

"Lincoln, what are you doing? We have a dinner date tonight!" She said

"Wait, I thought that was tomorrow?" He said

"Well I change it to tonight, now get dressed!" She said as she slammed the door.

"Geez it's never enough with her." Lincoln said as he got dressed as he and Paige we're on their way to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. As they took their seats, a waiter came up.

"Oh, it's you I haven't seen you since you made that speech about your date." The waiter said, Lincoln

"Oh so you gave a declaration of love to some other girl?" Paige asked.

"It was before we started dating." Lincoln said. "Besides she slapped me afterward." He said.

"Was this girl Ronnie Anne?!" She asked. Lincoln wanted to say no, but he knew that it wouldn't help. So he just nods his head.

"Ugh i'm sick and tired of this, Lincoln if you so much as utter anything about Ronnie Anne then we are through!" She said causing a scene.

"Alright, just calm down." He said Paige than sat down and finally starts their dinner date.

-High School-

Lincoln, wearing a orange Hoodie and a blue shirt with matching jeans, was sitting out with his headphones on rocking out to the latest SMOOCH album. When he felt someone tap his shoulders, he looks back and sees his (on/off) Girlfriend, Paige, wearing with a sour expression.

"Okay what the hell Is taking you so long to try and fix things with me, I was waiting for you to talk to me all day!" She said

"Because your the one that said you needed space, so i gave you your space." He said. Paige then grab his headphones and tossed them to the ground.

"I'm getting of being treated like this Loud, your lucky I love you way to much or…"

"Or what! You've been saying that since middle school, we both know that we'll have a fight, take a break then will go to either your or my house for a heated make out session." Lincoln said. The stared at each other for a bit.

"Ugh, you're so lucky that your cute." She said as she grabbed his hand and the two went to his house

-Few minutes later-

Lincoln and Paige were in Lincoln's bed smooching up a storm, Lincoln's hand started to wonder down her waist and rested on her ass, Paige felt the smack and stops the kiss.

"Uh what are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought we move to the next step?" Lincoln said as she rubbed her ass.

"No you promise you'd we wait." She said.

"But, we been waiting for years, come on Paige I have needs." Lincoln said in a sad tone.

"Sorry Linky, but you have to wait until we're married." She said.

"Can you not say that." Lincoln asked.

"Why not, can't you just imagine it, you and me being together forever, we have our own family and I'll be married to my game designer husband.

"Uh actually I was kinda hoping to be a comic creator." He said.

"You can do that, as a hobby but game designers make more money, to support us, sweetie." Paige said. Lincoln the got her off him and looked at her.

"Paige, I'm not going to be doing what you want! I have my own goals in life." He said.

"Lincoln, I think it's cute that you want to do pointless drawing that no one reads anymore, but games are forever." Paige said Lincoln was now getting mad.

"Okay, comics can make up to several million dollars a year!"

"AND GAMERS MAKE THOUSAND TIMES MORE, WE ARE GONNA BE GAMING GODS TOGETHER!"

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T US TO BE TOGETHER ANYMORE!"

That last one left Paige in a heartbroken state, "What?"

Lincoln sighed and massaged his temples, "Look Paige, I know this is gonna sound crazy. But with everything that has happened since we first began dating, it's been all setbacks, roadblocks, and all good things between have just turned into bad things."

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding what is going on.

"Look, every week it's always the same thing. We brake up, we make out, we get back together. Then it all repeats, just like my family dinners used to be. Paige this relationship has done nothing but fight and cause all kinds of problems. We don't have the same ambitions, we don't have any agreements, and we are always at each others throats. I'm sorry Paige, but I don't think this relationship should continue any longer." Lincoln told her.

Paige was about to cry right there, "But Lincoln, I love you." she said sadly.

Lincoln looked away, "You can't keep using that excuse, Paige YOU KNOW that this whole relationship has more drama and disasters than Jersey Shore." He looked back to her, "We can't keep doing this to each other, we'll just end up making each other miserable in the long run. Do you understand?"

She sniffled and sighed, "Yeah, I do." she got off the bed and headed for his bedroom door, "So is this... it?"

Lincoln stated with a serious expression, "I think it's been long over, this was one train wreck that went longer than needed."

"Okay." Paige squeaked then left.

Lincoln just sat there thinking, 'It's for the best.' He then got a face time alert on his laptop, he opened it up to see the contact name and chuckled. "And so comes the one that caused some of our fights." he accepted the call.

"Hey Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, how are things with Sameer?" he wondered contently

"Oh fine, he's been happy since the break up." Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln then raised an eyebrow.

"You guys broke up? When?"

"Yeah, it wasn't really working out. Just some minor stuff, no big deal. And I think around the start of 8th grade." Ronnie Anne said.

"Wow I must have missed a lot."

"Totally, that girlfriend of yours Paige never lets us talk anymore. Can't a guy and gal just talk without any romantic assumptions?" she complained.

"Have you met our fandom?" Lincoln questioned.

"Fair point. So how is Little Miss. Games and Grime?"

Lincoln looked down with a serious expression, "Funny thing, just before you called. I kind of ended things with Paige, for good this time."

"Oh." Ronnie Anne looked a little uncomfortable now. "Are you okay though?"

"It's for the best anyway, we have nothing in common. We fight more than my family over the TV remote, it just wasn't working out." he explained.

Ronnie Anne just sighed, "I guess we both had poor luck in dating haven't we?"

"I guess." they both looked down from their screens, thinking of what to say next. Then Lincoln spoke, "Ronnie?" she looked up, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Ronnie Anne looked downtrodden from that, then started to chuckle "I was just about to ask the same thing. After Sameer I had over twenty failed romances, and none of them lasted over a week!"

"And I only had one girl, who I kept breaking off with every two months!" They both laughed at the other's failed love lives.

"We're ridiculous!"

"Oh yeah, I miss when we used to just laugh at things like this." Lincoln said wholeheartedly.

"Me too, and about our dumb older siblings." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Oh no, I don't want to relieve Lori and Bobby's reception. Those two are more lovey dovey than sitcom parents!"

"I know!" they shared another laugh.

"Hey uh Link?"

"Yeah"

Ronnie Anne twirled a strand of her hair, "I was just wondering, next time I'm in town. We could, grab a soda?"

Lincoln just looked surprised at this, Ronnie Anne just looked away feeling embarrassed. He just got out of a very unhealthy relationship, now his long-distance friend was asking out for a soda. But he was kind of glad, he never really got to hang out with the Latina on his screen anymore. He said with a smile, "I would actually like that."

Ronnie Anne blushed profusely, "Cool, or whatever." she said trying to play it cool, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. "Smell you later, Lame-O."

"Not unless I smell you first."

What Lincoln didn't know, but watching from the little keyhole in his door. Was a very heartbroken, and extremely pissed Paige. She was seething mad, first comes a soda, then coffee, next thing you know it's smooch town population: THEM! "I knew it!" she whispered angrily before stomping on out of the house, before slamming the door on her way out. "That Ronnie Anne is trying to steal my MAN! Oh I will not stand for this.

I swear on my high score of Terminator 6: Apocalypse Reborn, LINCOLN LOUD WILL BE MINE!" she screamed.

 **End of Backstory**

"... and after that, I made sure of it. I used his Faceshelf account to propose to myself and BOOM! We were set to be married."

The girls reactions to the development of their brother's almost wedding could be best described in shock, anger, and disgust. "Oh boo hoo you skankbag, so your relationship was over. Lincoln even gave you some valid reasons as to why you two weren't working out as much anymore, get over it!" Lori stated.

Paige just glared at her, "Now you sound just like my mother, and my sister, and my phycologist! There's a difference between what Lincoln & I had to other ships in television."

"That one of you makes Yandere Chan look like sane?" Lucy commented.

"Nooooooooo." Paige sneered while turning her head to the glooming Loud sister, "That I, never give up on who I love. I had him bonded to rights, until SHE!" at that point she menacingly threw her butcher knife at a picture of Ronnie Anne on the far wall, which struck perfectly. "Had to get herself involved in his affairs. I could always tell those two were close, a little too close if you ask me. But luckily for me, Ronnicoln was always in the territory of 'it's complicated' and was never made officially canon." she looked up to the sky, "Writers, you are my bae."

"Whatever, so what are you gonna do with us now?" Lori questioned.

"Make us wear last week's style!" Leni yelled.

"Lame." Paige dismissed.

"Mount our heads on a wall." Lucy said fearfully.

"Barbaric!"

"Eat us!" Lana cried.

"Okay that's just disgusting." Paige cringed. She then brought back her smirk, "I'm gonna make a little example out of all of you." she pulled out a remote, which she pushed the little button on.

Suddenly the room sprouted a red gas, the sisters coughed from inhaling the fumes. The room was clouded in red smoke, and the girls felt their chains being moved around. Plus it was starring to get drafty.

When the gas cleared up, the girls were now arranged in a circle. With their hands chained above their heads, "What was that?" Luna asked.

"Look down."

They did as they were told, and all 20 eyeballs were shot opened as they saw what that gas did.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE NAKED!?"

Paige just snickered, as she stepped in the center. Equally bare as her captives, the sisters were now panicking as to what this freak of a woman had planned. "Now I'm gonna choose the first girl in a reasonable manner." she then pointed to every girl in a random order.

"Eeny meeny miny moe, pick your shot and toss some joe. Take it all in one big bit, next one is gonna get fridged and..."

"YOU!" she pointed at Lynn.

"ARE!" then at Luna.

"IT!" and she finished at Lily, who went pale with fear. The other sisters gasped.

"Me?" Little Lily squeaked. Paige just strutted up to her first victim, then kneeled down to her eye level. She then roughly grabbed her shoulders, and leaned her head in, Lily thought she was looking right into her soul with that big devilish grin.

"Don't worry little Lily-pad, I'll be gentle."

 **... I created a monster.**

 **Well until then, bye. (Running away)**


	8. Life in Samoa

**Okay, time for chapter 8 of my most fav and followed story currently. What's Rightfully Mine, I honestly didn't think I would get this much recognition for a story like this. Even though I just started a fic with a similar starting plot labeled: 'She's My Shining Star: Dawn of Diaz'. If you like this story so far you can check out that story or some of my other fics too. But anyway, lets head on back to how Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are doing in Samoa.**

After their little night on their backyard beach, literally their backyard is connected to a beach, Lincoln has finally had what he wanted for years but could never have. To be with the one girl who had one of the biggest impacts on his love life, Ronnie Anne. His first kiss, his first 'date', and the first person he shared the secret of the audience with. Out of all the girls he had in his life and the ones that he was shipped with by the millions of Loud House fans in the world, he honestly thought Ronnie Anne was the most... interesting. Once a average school bully, was then his best girl friend. Not to be confused with girlfriend the proper term to more than friends with a girl. And through the time he was with Paige, while he thought she was cool and pretty, and loved games as much as he did. She had slowly became more clingy and controlling, and always seemed kind of fickle about taking it further when they do one a make out session after before, during, or after one of their many break-ups. What was shown in the last chapter was when she wanted to save it for marriage, but other times that weren't shown in this story she's somewhat frisky. **(No one likes a stickler Reaper)**

But Ronnie Anne was different from her and all the other girls, she gave him a challenge. Her rough and tough attitude gave off a very badass female vibe, she's not too into the stereotypical girly things, and can hold her own against anyone that tries to mess with her. Whether it's in a small town or a big city, she knew how to always bring the fun. And not to mention he thought she was extremely beautiful from head to toe.

Ever since their seaside deed, they have been making quite the life for themselves in Samoa. While Ronnie Anne's recent riches keep them flying, Lincoln wanted to get a job so he doesn't feel like he's taking advantage of Ronnie Anne. He thought he could start off small with as a cashier as a tender of a smoothie bar on the boardwalk of Samoa, he's was currently wiping down the counter after their high noon rush. His work attire consisted of a button up red, white and yellow shirt, brown shorts, and visor.

He saw the camera on him and said, "Oh hey guys, didn't see you there. So yeah, welcome to the Satu's Smoothies, home of the Samoan Moon: the coldest drink on the island. And yes they paid me to say that, I know it's not much but I don't want Ronnie Anne to feel like she's working this boat herself. Sure her methods of gaining her riches are 'questionable', but I'm not complaining. This is the best I can get so far, until I work up enough to attend one the colleges here to get a real job."

Just then he heard a the bell jingle on top of the doorway, meaning another customer. "I'll take a... Lincoln?"

"Oh sorry sir, the Lincoln Dieve is sold out. Wait Liam?" Lincoln thought he'd recognized the man's southern accent, other than one of his old friends from 5th grade Liam.

"Dang Lincoln, I never expected to find yah working yonder smoothie bar in Samoan Islands." Liam said shaking hands with his old friend.

"I know, life has it's unexpected turns. How's the Tabby been?"

"Oh the wife is happier than squirrel at an acorn convention, we're right now on an international tour around the globe. And we have a live show here in tomorrah, I'm just here to pick up her after sound-check smootie, do yall have a guava berry-banana mix with an active culture-shot?" Lincoln wrote down the order.

"...and there." he said clipping the order on the rack that connected to the kitchen. "So Tabby's a rockstar huh, what about you?" he asked Liam.

"Oh I'm here new manager, I deal with booking her next gigs and make all the deals for her music career. Though I occasionally fill in on drums in case her drummer is sick, or has a broken hand, or what not." he told Lincoln about all the things he does as a manager, and what he's done for his client/wife Tabby. Liam sat at one of the chairs at the bar as he kept discussing with Lincoln all that happened between the two.

"Yeah, and after our fifth dispatch I found some drunk wanker trying to grope her after one of her gigs at that British Mosh place back in Royal Woods. Then with the many years of pig wrestlin I learned from ma, he would never go near her again as long as I'm around."

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckled at the thought of a grown man hogtied in a dark alley, "Man you really must care about her, don't you?"

"Damn right I do, Tabby means more to me than anything. And if anyone tries to do her wrong, I'll be on them like a ugly on an ape!" Liam stated before taking a sip from his smoothie. "So how you wind up in these parts?"

Lincoln went wide eyed, he nearly dropped the wild-berry drink he was making. He knew Liam could never keep a secret, last time Clyde told him a secret he blabbed to everyone that he collects Lincoln's sister Lori's undergarments. The guy was the class fool for the entire 10th grade, until the next guy who did something totally embarrassing. But that was the last time anyone told Liam a secret. Lincoln needed to make something up, he was having a great time in Samoa. And Ronnie Anne was a big part of why.

"Ummmm," Lincoln scratched his head a bit with a nervous expression "I am actually here, on my honeymoon?" he gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, so things worked out between you and Paige?" Liam guessed.

"Um no actually turned out Paige only wanted to marry me for my sisters' money any she never really cared about me at all." he said quickly.

Liam none the wiser went along with it, "Oh, well it's for the best anyway. She was more clinging to you than a dog on a chew toy, and she was so bossy. Honestly I was more on team Ronnicoln." he teased.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Lincoln dully said.

"Well, I gotta run. See yah at the show?" Liam asked standing up.

"Definitely!" he said, then Liam left after giving Lincoln the money for his smoothie.

 _-_ 5:45-

"Honey, I'm home!" Lincoln called as he hung up his smoothie uniform when he came in through the front door.

Ronnie Anne was sitting at the table working on a business email on her laptop, she looked up as he came in to make a cup of after-work coffee. "Hey Linc, how was work?"

"Oh pretty well, made a few bucks. How was the office?" Most of the money Ronnie Anne stole was invested in an internet company, afterwards she ascended through the ranks in record time and becoming the youngest owner in that Company. And she doesn't have to physically work at the office building, because she has people to do that. Which means she gets to have more time with Lincoln.

"They ran very 'smoothie'-ly. Hehehe get it?" she joked about his day job.

"Oh haha, very funny." he deadpanned, that lame pun obviously made him think of Luan's taste in comedy.

"But seriously, the guys I hired to boss people around said everyone was doing their fare share of work."

"Well that's cool." Lincoln sitting down after getting his afternoon coffee. "By the way, I ran into my old friend Liam."

"Liam? The farm boy who speaks in country gibberish?" Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, his wife Tabby is having a international tour concert here in Samoa. And he gave me two backstage passes!" he said holding out the lanyards with the backstage passes.

"Oh sweet!" Ronnie Anne cheered when she grabbed one of the passes.

"I know, but why do I have a feeling something is gonna go wrong?"

-Meanwhile-

Liam was sitting on the bed in his hotel room he and Tabby were staying at, her concert not being till Friday night. They decided to spend some quality time before the big show. But right now while she was catching z's, he dialed up a number on his phone with a serious expression. The phone rang for awhile before the other end picked up.

"This is Country kid to Gaming Girl, yeah I talked to Lincoln. He'll be at the show, and he's bringing Ronnie Anne with him."

 _"Good, that'll kill two birds with one stone. Remember your objectives on Friday, get Lincoln to dressing room 8 so he can return to the states and marry me. And assassinate that taco bitch! Or your precious rock n roll princess is toast!"_

"Copy that, Country kid. Out." he ended the call, before sighing and rubbing his wife's side. 'How could this have happen?'

(With Paige)

The no totally demented gaming bride had just gotten off the phone with her new field operative, while she was talking she was. **In 3. 2...1.**

She was currently fondling Lola's bare bosoms androughly jamming her whole fist in her little snatch. The couple days she's been sexually abusing each of the Loud sisters until she was reunited with Lincoln, you can tell from the weaken states from Lily and Lisa that she wasn't taking anything lightly. With Lily she just rubbed her in the most alarming of places, and went slower the more the youngest Loud even made a tiny whimper. And Paige ended the Lily's torture with a very smoldering kiss on her tiny lips. On Lisa she was much rougher, and gave her developing breasts a few rough pinches and twists.

"So, it seems we found just what I was looking for." Paige said creepily as she kept toying with the diva of the Louds.

"What are you talking about!" Lynn grinded her teeth in, her anger building up as she thrashed in her restraints wanting to rip this pschyo's head off for using her little sisters as toys.

"Word is that Lincoln will be attending that British girl's next concert, you might know her Luna?" She turned to the musician.

"Tabby? What did you do?"

"Oh nothing" she said over Lola's groans. "Just may have snuck a RC bomb in her brain?" Luna gasped, "But don't worry, it won't detonate unless I hit that glowing red button." She pointed to said button on a control panel. "Besides, all that her little husband has to do is get my sweet Linky-pie to the rendezvous point and kill that Latina slut and little Tabbykins is scot-free. Meaning less rapings for you girls!"

"We'd rather die, than let you near him!" Lucy growled.

"Well we'll see how the concert goes then." Paige then cackled into the heavens as Lola screamed from her forced climax from Paige's constant toying and fingering through this entire process. Paige took a little while to admire her handy work, before giving off a very evil grin.

"Three bitches broken, seven to go." she looked to Lana, the dirty twin glared at her.

"Do. Your. WORST!" she defiantly challenged.

"Oh but I do, I think it's time I brought out the big guns." she chuckled as went over to a large chest.

"Oh boy!"

 **Well, that's probably not good. Tune in next time, where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne get more than they bargained for at the concert. Till next time, ciao!**


	9. Midnight Visitor

**Okay I know I may have raised some red flags last time, and I can't say I'm proud of what I subjected the Loud Sisters to at the hands of Lincoln's crazy and unhinged ex-fiancé Paige. Death would have been too cliché and boring, but that's not what this fic is about. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, because it starts a new phase in the plot of this fic.**

 **I would like to thank all 24 authors who favorited my story, and the 28 that are following. And let's not forget everyone that came to support me through this crazy ordeal, I know some of you had concerns early on and I understand. But I assure you that my intentions are to make an interesting story with a very unique plot and story. For both Loud House and my Star vs The Forces of Evil fic, their just stories made by a guy that just want's to write fanfiction. I'm not a writer, I'm not an author. I am just a guy, who is trying to make art. Unusual and out of the box art.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

"Ooooohhh Lincoln."

"Ronnie... Anne..."

It was the night before Tabby's concert, the wife of Lincoln's old farm-boy friend from school Liam. After meeting up with the country-speaking redneck, he gave Lincoln too backstage passes to his wife's next concert here in Samoa. The two could have really used the break come Friday tomorrow night, work has been an absolute bitch to these two. With Lincoln he got off an 14 hour long shift after he sent out a coupon for frozen smoothies on the hottest day on the island, and he also had to clean the bathrooms. Which is already bad enough, but when the place you work is right next to a Mexican restaurant that had spicy taco coupon day. The stench was worst then the times he had to change his sister Lily's diaper, especially since he sometimes fed her mashed up peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches.

But that wasn't as stressful as Ronnie Anne's day, about a quarter of the staff at her business main office had came down with the mumps forcing her to take over everyone that was sick. She sighed so much paperwork and typed so many emails by the end of the day her wrists were locked in a typing cramp. She also had to get lunch for everyone, cleaned the office, sit though a million pointless meetings, all in just one eight hour day.

So neither of them were in great spirits that night, and they wished it was tomorrow already. Friday's was the one day a week Lincoln had off, and all of Ronnie Anne's ill employees would be back to work that day.

So to help ease their stress, they offered each other some 'dirty' deeds. It was about 12:45 and right now, Ronnie Anne was riding Lincoln like a hyper active bronco. The two covered in sweat as their escapades were steadily reaching the climax.

"Ronnie... about to..." he moaned out.

"Me... toooooo" she moaned as well. The two going full speed ahead as they each hit their respective climaxes, Ronnie Anne sighing of satisfaction from the 3rd load of seed into her womb of the night as she collapsed on top of her lover. They laid there panting from the long fucking trifecta, Lincoln rubbing Ronnie Anne's back.

"I never get tired of your seed Link." Ronnie Anne panted after a hard three hours worth of love making with her husband Lincoln.

"And I never get tired of giving it to you Ron." He softly said as he pulled the covers over their bare and still connected bodies.

"Oh yeah, nothing on Earth can possibly ruin this moment." she sighed blissfully as she and her hubby were about to catch some much needed Z's after a long day's work.

"I need your help."

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The two jumped as they heard a voice. "WHO'S THERE?!" Lincoln shouted as he waved a flashlight around like a weapon, while Ronnie Anne hid herself with the blanket.

"Down here."

The two leaned over the edge of the bed, and freaked when they saw a 4 year old kid in a trench coat and detective's hat, "Was I interrupting something?" The two just stared like deer in a headlight. "I'll just wait for you two in the kitchen." They said in an odd mix of a southern and British accent as they walked out of the room, leaving the two adults beet red and sweating more than usual.

"Who was that kid?"

"And how did h they get in here?"

"Well let's just see what the little one wants, Ron."

"Yeah, after we put on some pants."

-10 minutes later-

The two adults had just walked into the kitchen, each wearing a bathrobe, and saw their diminutive visitor sitting on the counter sipping a juice box. "Okay first things first, who are you and how did you get in through the highly volatile and dangerous security measures I have recently installed!?" Ronnie Anne demanded angrily. Then plays a few shots with cameras, motion sensors, lasers, electric gates, mines, toxic gas pit, etc.

The guest just finished his juice box, grape flavored. And they stoically answered, "I came in through the front door." He gestured to the said door which actually was wide open. Ronnie Anne just face palmed, 'Should have thought of that!'.

"And as for your first question," They removed their hat to reveal.

"Thy name is Charles William Garfields, but my friends refer to me as Charlie." Charlie was a little light skinned boy with short black hair, a small buck tooth, and small scar on his left cheek.

"Wait as in..."

"Yep," he interrupted Lincoln, "Son of Tabatha Garfields Munk, or as y'all say in the Rock and Roll industry 'TGM'."

"Wait, Rock-o's friend has a kid? Isn't she a bit young to be mother? She's a touring musician for Pete's sake?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

"Liam told me they were at a Drop In Boys concert sometime before graduation, and told me they did a little more than 'rocking' in their dressing room. They were banned from all their future concerts after that, even as an opening act." Lincoln explained.

"Yeah, after having me and as Ma's rock career had took off, they decided to get their degrees online during tours." He told them, then cleared his throat. "But on to more pressing matters, do either of you happen to know a Paige Willows?"

The adults eyes glared the camera zoomed in, "Paige!" they growled.

"I see, and you should probably know that he's after _you're_ husband ma'am." the little boy said.

"But why, I left an exact clone of Lincoln so she wouldn't realize he's gone!" Ronnie Anne wondered.

"Did you use Lisa's experimental cloning pen? That one was a prototype with many bugs, anyone could know it was fake in a second." Lincoln told her, then thought a little bit. "Well, maybe not Leni."

"Yes, and well after Lincoln No. 2 was out, one thing lead to another and..." Charlie sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as he and Ronnie Anne stood on either side of the gloomy looking boy.

"My mom's in trouble."

GASP!

"Paige had implanted a highly dangerous micro bomb to her brain, and she threatened to blow her to bids at the concert tomorrow night unless..."

"Unless..." they leaned in.

"Unless dad... brings you" Charlie pointed to Lincoln, "To a rendezvous where some big guys are gonna take you to that mad woman." Lincoln went wide-eyed. "And kills you." he then pointed to Ronnie Anne.

"Grrrrr, that crazy bi-" he stopped his swear when he looked at Charlie, "bite in the butt."

"Jeez, she sounds worst than I was." Ronnie Anne figured.

"You don't even know the half what she's doing, all I can say is that Paige is hellbent on getting her revenge on you Ronalda for taking what was hers." Charlie gravely said.

"Gaaaah," Lincoln banged his head on the counter, "Why do I always get the crazy ones? No offense Ronnie."

"None taken. But I think I can help you." She said.

"Really?" Charlie said as he lifted his head to face the Latina woman.

"Of course, I flew through a online surgery course with ease." she bragged leaning an arm on her arm against the counter and looking at her nails, "I successfully removed a tracking chip from a central nerve on Lincoln's neck."

"Wait what?" Lincoln asked confused as he lifted hid head of the marble top, "When was this?"

"I think around the end of chapter two, before we got on the private plane." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Ai."

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but frankly I don't care." Charlie said before hopping off the counter, "Just please get that bomb out of my mother! And be careful at the concert."

They nodded with serious looks on their faces, "Will do!"

"Good, now I got to head home before my ma and pa find out a snuck out."

After Charlie left the mansion, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stared at one another in content. They don't know what to expect, but one thing is for certain. They need to avoid Paige at any costs, and whoever the crazy psycho got her grimy hands on. They will certainly be avenged.

Speaking of which.

 **Yeah I know last time was against every law of fanfiction, but I have seen things with much worst and in more painful detail. Those were times of my life I am never getting back, just bare with me.**

With the little _'fiancé'_ from crazy-ville, she was now ramming a very hard strap-on into Luna's poor flower while simultaneous massaging her boobs. She had already broken her seven younger sisters, and Leni and Lori were trembling before Paige would get to them. Even though she was living a nightmare, a teeny tiny part of Luna's subconscious was starting to like this. One time she and her now-wife Sam were watching a movie at her house with Luan and her now-wife Maggie, and afterwards the four indulged in... special activities. Until they combined their things in a little four way, since then the musician and comedian of the Loud family had developed a little fetish for bondage and BDSM. Luna can see the little smile of satisfaction and guilt forming on a broken Luan chained to the ceiling, and found herself starting to like the overly rough thing that is Ramming RIGHT INTO HER...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she panted from the long turn she had. The awful nine hours she had to endure. Her loads of juices now mixed with her other defeated and used up sisters as Paige pulled out of her and removed the pseudo-dick.

"And then there were two." Paige smiled like a mix of the Joker and the Grinch at a glaring Lori and a whimpering Leni.

"How do you sleep at night?" Lori growled.

"Like a baby, on a Lincoln Loud body pillow. Rest up now, because tomorrow." She leans into Luna's ear and whispers, "Either I get the Link, or send Tabby to the higher brink." she then blew in ear and gave it a light kiss, before skipping away maniacally laughing the whole way. Leaving the sisters til morning.

Luna whimpered as she raised her head, "We-we...we gotta get out of here!"

"Well thank you, Kathy Obvious!" Lola screamed, the other nine sisters looked to the miserable diva weirdly.

"What did you say?" Lynn asked trying to bring life back into her legs.

"I said 'Thanks, Kathy Obvious'." Lola shrugged.

Lily who was teary eyed from the horrors she has witnessed, "Did she say, 'Kathy' Obvious?"

"I believe the correct saying is 'Captain Obvious'." Lisa told her trying to think of way out of her binds.

"Really?" Lola asked.

"Uh huh." they said simultaneously.

"Who would Kathy be?" Lori questioned.

Lola just started to tear up, "KATHY COULD BE A CAPTAIN!"

The ten just cried as they knew they were likely never getting out of their predicament.

"Lincoln, if you're okay out there. Be careful!" Lori prayed.

"Yeah, and stay away from the awful monster that is Paige!" Leni yelled.

"I heard that!"

They just gulped.

 **What is going on to me? Why am I doing this? I used to write happy fun stories, and a sequel series to a cartoon about a part time hero. Now look where I am!**

 **Zoryan (Zo-ry-an) Delores Wughanda Fryauntus Caesar Andrade Beethoven El Muerto the 3rd! This is your life now.**

 **I promise things will get lighter for the sisters in future chapters, but Paige is just getting started on her madness train to Lincoln City. What will happen at the concert? Can Ronnie Anne save Tabby before Lincoln is taken to a loony? Can the sisters stay strong?**

 **Will my non-fat vanilla soy latte ever get here?**

 **Find out next time on,**

 **What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne!**

 **Drop In Boys: Fall Out Boy**


	10. Rock the System

**Okay guys, its Zoryan here with number 10 in What's Rightfully Mine. Not many of my stories have hit double digits, but that's not important right now. Right now will be the conclusion of the first obstacle Paige has set for our married couple, let's see if Lincoln and Ronnie Anne can get through this and foil Paige's plan.**

 **Be sure to leave a review if you like this chapter, no flames allowed. No exceptions.**

Right now Paige was circling her victims like a vulture, this past week has been a wild ride for her. But for the Loud sisters, it was one they wish they can just forget. One by one Paige has been fondling with the restrained girls to her heart's desire, from the youngest Loud to the oldest, each had been violated by all means by the sick, demented woman with an aura so full of evil and hate that it would make Mandy and Gaz Membrane blush. The sisters were hanging almost completely limp from their handcuffs, bare as the day they were born with sweat all over their bodies and clear marks of Paige's handy work.

The tomboy Lana with fairly deep bite marks around her nipples, Lucy with long red slashes across her pale ass from the 3 hour whipping she endured, and the five oldest sisters with their pussies nearly cracked opened and bleeding. Paige was in no way light with any of these girls, except for Lily. She didn't do much horrendous stuff with the youngest of the bunch, but the nightmares will sure be their the next couple months.

Paige had a bright smile with a boat load of evil intensity and donned a creepy looking dominatrix lingerie, "Tonight is a big night girls. Tonight, Lincoln comes home. Tonight, marks the end of the biggest thorn in my mission of becoming. PAIGE LOUD!"

Lori, who still weakened gave her a defiant glare "There is... no... chance in hell! You will ever be a Loud."

Paige looked smugly at Lori, "Oh I have faith Lori, I have everything right where I want it to be. By midnight tonight, Ronnie Anne is no more! And I will take my rightful place, as Lincoln's wife. And there's nothing that can stop that from happening."

"Don't be so sure." Paige turned her attention to the goth Loud, who stared with eyes of hate between a curtain of black that is her signature bangs "Lincoln Loud is known as the man with a plan for a reason, no matter what the situation he always finds a way out. He and Ronnie Anne won't easily beaten by a wannabe Joker!"

"Oh really now," She inquired while strutting over to Lucy, looking down into her eyes. "Because I happen to be the 'Woman' with a plan, that's how I became a world class gaming champion. I always have a strategy, and craft everything accordingly to the matter at hand." she gave the gloomy sister a quick kiss, with a hasty tongue stroke to her insides. Lucy quickly gagging after she was released. Paige circled the girls again, "But in the highly unlikely chance that 'Operation: Rock the System' ends south, like the Four Horsemen band of Magicians I have backup plans on top of back plans." She then went over to her desk and grabbed a tablet, she then placed at Lisa's feet. "I need you to do a full search on this person, one that is very knowledgeable of taco bitch." Paige instructed her while removing Lisa's glasses, and giving her new ones with the a pair with the name of her desired target. But the name was in a cryptogram so on the outside it looked like gibberish, but Lisa's over 300 IQ gave her no trouble in figuring out who she was looking for.

"And give me one reason why I should give my intellectual services to someone who is acting like a stereotypical representation of a Japanese of a high school yandere?" Lisa questioned dully.

"Do you really want to test me now? After everything else I have done to you and your sisters since we got here?" she asked with an eyebrow raise.

Lisa thought about it, "Fair point." she sighed as she got started, her hands were bound so she had to use her feet to use the tablet. Which was propped up for her.

"Now, it's death o'clock." Paige said pulling out a remote, which lowered a giant big screen.

 **-Meanwhile, thousands of miles away-**

In the Samoan Super Dome, thousands of screaming fans were awaiting the arrival of on the hottest rising stars in the world 'TGM'. But most people personally know her as Tabby, her father was most known as the roadie for her best friend and fellow rock star Luna Loud but he does perform a few small gigs every now and then. Speaking of Tabby, she was sitting in her dressing room. Her husband/manager Liam was pacing around thinking of the difficult task he was assigned with.

"Oh darn, what do I do?"

"I don't know love, Lincoln's our friend mate. And he shouldn't be forced to marrying that psychotic she-devil Paige." Tabby said.

"Yeah, but if I don't succeed. Then I would lose you, my rocking angel." Liam stressed bending down on one knee holding her hands close.

Tabby just gave him an assuring kiss on the cheek, "It's okay, I'll be fine."

"You sure." Liam choked.

"Bloody hell yes!"

Just then one of the production crew came in, "Tabby, you're on in five!"

"Well, wish me luck mate!" Tabby said giving Liam a last kiss on the lips before heading out to the stage.

"I think I'm the one who's gonna need the luck." Liam sighed.

With Tabby, she stopped next to a one of the maintenance _workers_ and whispered. " _When you see the flash, you know what to do."_ then continued on to towards the stage. The worker she just whispered to pulled of their hood to reveal the a second Tabby? All will be explained later.

Liam was pacing around the dressing room, until he heard the door click. "Hey, farm boy!" he turned sadly to see two huge guys, Hawk and Hank. The biggest roughest, and absolute ruthless bullies in Michigan when he was in school. One white man with a mullet, and one black guy with black hair over his eyes. Both had big muscles, broad shoulders, and scowls that would frighten a grizzly bear. "Just spotted the target heading to the john, it's time."

Liam sighed as he followed them.

-Later-

Lincoln was right now getting a tour of backstage, the two tour guides were leading him into a dark room. "Why is it so dark?"

"Because it's a trap."

When the lights came back on, Lincoln found himself between two guns pointed at him. "What the?"

"'Big Dogs' to 'Player 1', we've got the package." The guy on his left said into an earpiece.

 _"Excellent, keep him there until the truck comes. Ole Linky is coming home."_

"You guys are working with Paige." he said dully to the guys.

"What was your first clue snowcap." The right one said as both gunmen lowered their hoods, Lincoln jus had a deadpanned look when he saw two jackasses he knew from that one Halloween where they ransacked his street and nearly ruined Lucy's Halloween corn maze dream.

"Oh it's you two, can't say I'm surprised." Fun fact, these two big guys have had a massive criminal record since Lincoln knew them. Hank had been in and out of juvie in high school, and Hawk at one point went to jail for beating an entire bar close to death. "What did she offer you to do this? Money, power, immunity to all laws in America?"

"Close," Hawk answered, "But something more valuable than that." he said with a sick grin on his face.

"That being?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Your hot sister Lynn." Hank answered.

"What? What would you want with her?" Lincoln asked angrily.

Hawk just sneered, "She humiliated us at the football championship in High school, and we've been wanting revenge ever since!" his teeth grinded as her victory danced lingered in his head. _**'WINNER LYNNER CHICKEN DINNER!'**_ He shook his head after that embarrassing flashback.

"Well he's in for the revenge." Hank said, thankfully the nervousness in his eyes were concealed by his hair.

"Grrr, are you seriously still on that little crush man?" his friend asked bothered about Hank's running crush on the sporty sister.

"What? Ewwwww." Lincoln cringed at the thought.

"What? Her victory dance looked cute, and honestly her fiery passion for victory is... kind of alluring." The dark skinned crony sighed in content.

-At the hideout-

"ooooooooooooooo" Lynn blushed when the sisters did that, Paige just raised an eyebrow at the display and the projection she set up so she can watch the whole show.

"Okay, no one told me that!" Paige said weirdly.

"Wait what happened with that Franklin guy, weren't you two dating when you finished 12th grade?" Leni asked confused.

Lynn just looked down in shame, "Uh actually," the girls turned their attention the sportster, "He kind of broke up with me 'juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuust' before graduation." she pinched her fingers together on the emphasis on 'just'. Lynn giggled timidly after the confession, "Must have slipped my mind before I can tell you guys." she shrugged.

"If and/or when we get out of this, we're gonna have a talk." Lori growled.

"Shhhhh," Paige shushed them moving a recliner in the center of the hostage circle, "It's getting good, I'll give Lynny her a lesson right after this." She said giving a wicked grin to Lynn before sitting down with a bowl of popcorn, Lynn just gulped at that as the sisters were turned to face the monitor.

-Back with Lincoln-

"Well that's an image I'll never get out of my head, what does Paige have to do with Lynn? Or any of my sisters for that matter?" He questioned.

"Don't know, she never told us." Hank said.

"Point is, you and your little 'wife' are done for!" Hawk claimed as he and Hank pointed their guns at his head.

"The only thing that's 'done for' is this stupid plan." Lincoln said nonchalantly.

Just then a cinder block fell on Hawk, it crumbled on impact. While not down, Hawk was very weakened. "GEOOW!" Hank then suddenly felt a wave of pain run through his kiwis, he fell to the ground holding his sack in pain. Lincoln saw Liam there with a golf club in hand, with a snide smirk on his face.

"Nice timing pal, cut it a little close." Lincoln said.

"Eh, you work with what you get." Liam shrugged.

 _"What are you doing Liam?!"_

"The right thing." he answered seeing Hawk getting up about to attack Lincoln, he just pushed the white haired man out of the way then block several hard punches from the Mohawk wearing brute. Hawk went for another, but then Liam ducked and gave him a hard German suplex into a make up table. Lincoln looked shocked at the display of strength.

"How did you do that, he's like...200lbs heavier than you."

"Ain't nothin', after graduating from pigs me's wrestled some grizzlies and wolves, plus one brown bear that can jump clear over a mobile home!"

"The boss lady will have your head for this, and what's left of your wife." Hank weakly stated as he was still riving in pain, Lincoln was sure that he is never gonna have kids.

Liam just smirked, "Oh I believe Tabby is gonna be just fine." he smugly stated while looking into a hidden camera

 _"We'll see about that you traitor!"_ Paige growled after hearing that hovering her hand over the 'doom' button.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the screams of the sisters fell on deaf ears as she pressed it anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

... nothing happened. So she pressed it again.

.

.

.

.

... nothing. Third time's the charm.

.

.

..."...grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, WHY ISNT THIS STUPID THING WORKING?! the crazed strawberry blonde screamed as she bang the button like a drum over and over again.

"Having a little trouble are we?" she looked to the screen to see a grinning and very much alive Tabby.

"YOU! you were supposed to be blown to bits!" Paige ranted.

"I had a little help." Tabby said as Ronnie Anne's face appeared next to the group. Paige just glared a burning hole into the thorn in her backside.

"What did you do you little slut!?"

"Just a teeny tiny surgical removal of you little toy from an international treasure." Ronnie Anne said patting herself on the back, Tabby moved some of her hair to reveal the scar she had where the bomb was removed, "And I just happened to had enough time to drop it into the ocean, salt water does not bode well with nitrogen gloterum. As it soothes the volatile nature of the very illegal substance in all countries."

"It's true." Lisa pointed out.

"Shut up!" Paige yelled at the smart sister, then turned her attention back to the smug group on the other side of the two way link "Don't think this is over Ronnie Anne, I will not rest until I have reclaimed what is mine!" she sneered.

"And I'll be waiting." Ronnie Anne said before destroying the camera that connected to Paige's hideout.

Paige just growled as she crushed the bowl of popcorn she had in her hands, "That wrench, but no matter. I have many more plans where that came from, each more dangerous than the last." She looked towards Lisa, who was still searching on the tablet. "Status report on that thing I asked you."

"Got a number."

"Good, hit me." she said as she pulled out a phone.

"I would but, you know." Lisa quipped while gesturing to binds over her head.

"Just tell me the number." Paige dully demanded.

"Fine," she looked down to the tablet, "40189."

When she said those numbers, Paige just looked in wonder. "Huh, not expecting that." She then stood up, kicked the chair into the far wall, then walked over a long rack of disguises. She pulled on a large trench coat, a fez, and a fake mustache. "I'm gonna be out for a while, don't go anywhere." she said as she headed towards the exit door, and slightly giggling at that last part. But not before taking the tablet away from Lisa's reach so she couldn't call for help.

"Where would we go? You handcuffed us to the ceiling, and we're naked!" Lori demanded, Paige just left without saying a word.

"Oooh, what about Paris? I hear it's amazing this time of year." Leni suggested dumbly as if she wasn't held against her will. The others just groaned, harder than after one of Luan's puns.

"How do you even dress yourself?" Lola questioned her second oldest sister, "And wait, '40189' isn't enough for a phone number." she realized.

"Yeah," Lisa confirmed, "but that is enough for the number for resident in Royal Woods County Prison." she said, the sisters went wide eyed at the realization.

Lisa then commented, "Yeah, the guy Paige is looking for is in jail."

"Well I hope Lincoln and Ronnie Anne can 'bail' out of this next attack." Luan laughed at the pun, " get it?" and cue groaning. "But seriously, they need help."

"How?" Lynn asked sadly.

"They'll find a way." Lori said confident in their brother and his wife.

 **And that's all for now, tune in next time as Paige unleashes her next plan. And it involves someone from Ronnie Anne's past, that's all I am gonna say.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto, out.**


	11. Ex-termination: Sameer

**All right people, things are heating up in this story. Tabby was the easiest of the challenges, things are just gonna get even harder as the story progresses. Now let's see what's going on with Paige.**

20 hours, 20 agonizing and excruciating hours. That's how long the sisters had been there, hanging by the wrists. Metal digging into their flesh, their bodies cold and bruised from the torment from Paige. She had left to meet someone, who they can assume was someone she is gonna send after their brother and sister-in-law. Though they weren't fond of how that happened but at least it was better than having their brother stuck with the crazy witch that has done many levels of horror on the ten of them.

"I'm baaaaaaaack!" speak of the devil, Paige barged in with a pizza box. She shed her disguise till she was in a black set of bra and panties, where she was she would most likely tell them.

"You should have stayed gone!" Lynn spat, her wrists having more marks and scars on them from her many attempts at trying to get out of her cuffs.

Paige then feigned innocence, "Oh, so you're saying you don't want this" she pulled a rolling table and place the box on it to reveal "... extra large stuffed crust pizza with the most cheese and most pepperoni I got from Little Ceaser's?" **(unintended advertisement).**

"aaaaawwwwwwwwwwww" the sisters fawning over the array of cheese and pepperoni along a blanket of creamy rich sauce along a fine bed of pizza crust stuffed with more cheese. The smell was enough for them to lose what was left of their minds.

"So dreamy."

"So delicious."

"So rocking."

"More cheesy than my jokes."

"So hungry!"

"If I die, let me be bury in that pizza."

"I want it."

"I want it."

"Must discover... secret to... tastiness."

"... GIVE ME!"

The sisters then all tried to get at the bounty of goodness in front of them, but the damn cuffs and Paige at it to far out of an of their reaches "Calm down now girls, there's plenty for everyone." Paige said as ten stands popped up from the floor to each of the sisters' heights, and Paige put a slice of each pizza heaven on a plate for them.

Then Lori thought about it, "Wait, why are you giving us this?" The sisters then thought the same thing and leaned away from the their pizza.

Paige just rolled her eyes, though she couldn't argue she didn't deserve it. "Oh relax will you, I didn't poison it. I made it clear I have no intentions on killing anyone... _Ronnie Anne on the other hand."_ she whispered that last part.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Luna sneered.

"Yeah, like you didn't steal this pizza from someone else who wanted it way more?" Leni asked fearfully.

"Or is it gonna explode?" Lana stressed.

"Please, I'm a yandere style villain not a monster." they looked at her weirdly after that claim, "Okay not a total monster, look just try it will yah! You're getting worked up over nothing." Paige insisted while removing her underwear, letting her c-cup breast loosed and her snare breath.

The sisters still hesitated, but then Lily squeaked "I'll try it."

GASP

"It's okay guys, it was a good twelve years." Lily uttered what she thought was her last words.

She leaned forward, about to take a bite out of her pizza.

She bit a small part off the tip, the others watching worriedly. The youngest softly chewed.

And was met with heaven.

NO SHE DIDN'T DIE! But her mouth was one cloud nine.

"It tastes like my cat!" Lily cheered before taking the rest of her slice in her mouth, chewing with the glee equal of a billion little girls watching My Little Pony. This raised several eyebrows from her sisters.

"Lisa, check her." Lori instructed.

"Hmmmmmm," Lisa did as she asked, with a small flash light clenched in her teeth. Lily showing the insides of her mouth completely clean. "She's good."

"I gotta admit," Luna said chewing a bit of her slice "this is some pretty good stuff."

"You see," Paige told them as the sisters were eating their first bite of food in weeks. "I'm not that evil." She said standing next to a lever.

"What's that tingly feeling in my stomach?" Leni asked.

"That would be the Bollywood Burner hot sauce I added, the second hottest sauce in the world."

The sisters went wide eyed as their bodies turned red, and steamed comedicly shot from their ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed as fire was shooting from their mouths. Paige just nonchalantly pulled a lever, which lowered a glass tube over the girls with a little shower head on top. But instead of water, it was milk. The only thing that soothes the burning. After thirty minutes of a 'milk' shower, the dairy product drained leaving the girls at ease and covered head to toe in cow juice.

They stared out dully, "Thank you."

Paige had the tube raised, and walked out towards the center of her hostage circle. "And I thought Louds could always 'take the heat', hehehe get it?" (cricket noises). "LAUGH!"

The sisters hesitantly let out a few chuckles, Paige asserting her dominance in this highly terrible situation. "Good." she said satisfied.

"By the way, you have gotten a video message. And they did not sound happy." Lisa mentioned smugly, tilting her head to the main computer. Paige went over to see who could have found her secret lair. And was surprised to see the two faces she had been looking for. The one she wants to break in Ronnie Anne, and the one she wants to kiss in Lincoln. Both had very cold and determined glares right into the face of the camera.

 _"Paige, when will you realize that it's over between us. You lost! And that stunt you pulled with Tabby was just a whole new level of creepy" Lincoln told her menacingly._

 _"What kind of person puts a dangerous weapon in a person not involved in this stupid conflict? That's crossing several lines lady!" Ronnie Anne growled._

 _"We know you have my sisters, I don't know what you are doing to them but once I find you you're done! We're coming for you Paige, and we're gonna end the war you started."_

 _"...Run."_

 _And cut transmission._

Paige however was not all that worried, she just let out a low chuckle and rubbed her hands together. "Well, this just made things a whole lot easier."

"How?"

Paige explained to them, "Now I won't have to go out and get my Linky-pie, he'll come to me! And I'll stomp out any hope he has of escaping me again by killing his true love right in front of!" Paige said walking ever so closer to the trembling sisters, they were not looking forward to what she has planned for them. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy for them." she saw the looks she was getting. "My HQ is in super secret location, and the coordinates to this very location has been scattered along a vast array of suckers and goons I have hired to put Ronnie Anne 6 feet under, and to get Lincoln to the setting we were SUPPOSED to get married on. Think of it as your heroes are in a real life video game, with many bosses set to destroy them. Only difference, they only have one life. No replays, no restarts."

"Lincoln will find a way, and he wont let you hurt our rightful sister in law!" Lori defiantly shouted.

"YEAH!"

Paige cackled slightly and walked up to Lori, "Only time will tell." she pressed a button on a little game controller earring she was wearing when she got here, which released the cuffs from the wire holding Lori up.

"WOAH"

 **BANG**

And she fell face first onto hard and unforgiving steel, she was then flipped over onto her back and straddled by Paige. She tried to lift her arms up to strangle this bitch, but suddenly a hook came out and held down Lori's wrists above her head.

"But in the meantime," Paige said in a very sultry like voice while grinding her pussy against the eldest loud. Her prey trying to hold in moans and sporting a glare "Let me tell you about who they will run into when they dock in LA tomorrow, you see as Lincoln told me while we were still middle school sweethearts. At the time Ronnie Anne was in a very tight relationship with, ooh what was his name again?" she thought as she grabbed one of Lori's breast with her hand, pinching hard on her left nipple. The matriarch of the siblings grinding her teeth in as the others looked away, then Paige snapped her fingers with her free hand "Ah Sameer, that's what his name was. But I couldn't find where he was during the last few months, so I had you sister look him up for me." she then roughly cupped Lori's cheek with her other hand, then she leaned down till her face was millimeters away from her toy. "When I found out he had a little... problem, I knew I found my first minion."

-12 hours later-

Paige in her drench coat stood in front of her destination, from what Lisa could dig up her target was incarcerated. But she couldn't find out witch prison, so after a quick investigation she found where the package was. **'Chicago City Prison'.** From what she found, this was where he was transferred. After several floors of screaming inmate and a couple dozen guards never to be seen again, she had found where she needed to be.

Solitary confinement!

Where you spend long hours in a tiny room with no windows and a small bed, alone with no one around. Paige thought it was a little cruel to use this, since she read somewhere that solitary confinement has a long history of destroying one's mental state and causing serious most of the permanent physiological trauma. But inside, this could work out in her favor. With a smirk, she held up a picture of Ronnie Anne and slid it under the door to the cell. She took a few steps back, "...3. 2...1."

 **CRASH**

Paige snickered cynically, out of the dust and rubble came what she was here for. Standing 6ft nine with a chiseled body with broad shoulders and muscled legs underneath an orange prison outfit with sleeves ripped of, unruly brown hair in sloppy braids, scar all over his biceps and face, a snarl that would make a kodiak bear wet himself. Light brown skin and with bloodshot eyes, meet Ronnie Anne's ex-boyfriend.

"Sameer." the aforementioned prisoner growled as he marched up to the mysterious person that likely aided him in escape. "I come for a little deal." she told him removing her hat and moustache. "Now tell me, where did life take you down this road of criminality and jail time?" He held up the picture, "Exactly, after SHE dumped you! And now your love is in another man's hands, how does that make you feel?"

The broken down Sameer just screamed and punched a hole in the concrete wall, showing someone on the toilet reading a newspaper. Seriously why is there no privacy in prison?

"Good, now here's what I'm thinking." she rested her hands on the seething man's shoulders, slightly calming him down. "You bring me the man with your lady, Lincoln Loud," he held up a picture of the white haired man "however you go about it, then you can do whatever you want with taco-bitch. I'm sure you two have A LOT of catching up to do after the break up." she breathed that last part into his ear.

Sameer looked away to think, or what ever you when you contemplate after three years without social contact. The stuff Paige was feeding his damaged brain were taking a mighty hold on him, he couldn't really remember what happened the day he and Ronnie Anne broke up. But what he did know was that some time afterwards he had been down a road of robbing convenient stores and banks, smoking and drugs, and gone up to one night where he was at the center of an illegal strip club where he found himself in the midst of bloodied up corpses and several nude models with knifes shoved up their... yeah I'm gonna describe that image but you get the idea. He was charged with a mass murder and rape, so much alcohol and need for attention. It was a massacre. His friend Casey had moved a long time ago, and some time after Ronnie Anne he wanted to try something with his long time friend Nikki. But she met someone while on a visit to her grandma, after that he was all alone. His dad was never around, his mom a prostitute just make ends meet. Life was rough, and his three friends were the only thing that kept him sane. Well, not all good things last. That included his relationship with Ronnie Anne, all he could think of now was this woman's offer.

He growled lowly with a slight nod, Paige smirked. "I figured you see it my way, in the end we both get what we want." She stepped aside, "Lead the way." And he did, though Paige had disabled the alarms there were a horde of guards set to detain their most dangerous inmate, and take-in the intruder.

"Attack!"

 **And that's all folks, so what do you think of the set up. Paige found a gunman in Ronnie Anne's ex Sameer, who has not been on the best of rides in life.**

 **Stay tuned for more on Level One in reaching Lincoln's sisters, and will Lincoln and Ronnie Anne get passed their first boss? (Video game term)**

 **Probably.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto, out.**


	12. Sameer's Story

**Hey guys, Zoryan here with the latest chapter of What's Rightfully Mine. Chapter 11 marks the beginning of the war, the war for Lincoln Loud. Paige, the friendly gamer was set to marry Lincoln. But he was taken by another woman, Ronnie Anne Santiago. But after this turn of events, it was revealed that Paige had forced the wedding with a fake proposal. And something snapped in the gaming champion, now she will break laws, bones, hearts, and even minds till she has what she wants. Incase any one is new to the story.**

 **This is all gonna be in Sameer's pov as this is the full story of how he ended up in prison, hold onto your bridges. This is kind of ...dark. Better get your barf bags out.**

 _ **What's one thing we all as humans cherish and can never be replaced? What keeps us all going through life? No matter how much life shits all over you, it is important to keep this gift for as long as you can. The answer: our own sanity. Sanity is what keeps us all safe from any thing that can potentially ruin our lives, but that sanity is always tested everyday when live our lives. For some people win, some people lose. And for other human beings, life completely blows.**_

 _ **But no one has had it worst than poor me, Sameer Deangelo Bruisle. After moving from my home in Kansas and living in the big city, things have not been the greatest for me and my family. Pa had left us shortly before the move, my mother got fired from her secretary job and began a life of booze and drugs. While also slowly becoming a prostitute to keep us a float, I always helped out around the apartment whenever I can. Whether it was doing the chores, or doing the taxes. I'm a lot smarter than I look. I would do anything for my poor ma, after dad left it was just me and her vs the world. Some nights when the pressure got too much for her, I was there to help calm her down.**_

 _ **Those nights she would snuggle up to me quivering in agony, a majority of her clients tend to get a bit... rough. I learned first hand what she goes through to keep us in stable financial condition. When I was 14 and I had just started high school, one client she had was not so friendly. This one was a well known criminal who has escaped from numerous prisons, and was a regular at St. Jonas' Mental Ward. He had followed mom from work, and he wasn't alone. Surprisingly he had a wife who was about more mental than he was. Mom was a therapeutical hooker as her boss would call it, they give sexual relief to those with... special needs. I wish I was making this up.**_

 _ **Let's just say after they were done, I was gonna have some serious nightmares. Mom wasn't so good either, she was laying there curled up in her birthday suit. I wrapped my arms around her, not caring that I was naked as well. I whispered some comforting words into her ear, tying my best to calm her down. It worked, eventually. But what happened next was something I'll never remove from my brain. She grabbed me by the face, and slammed her lips on mine. I discreetly pinched myself to see if I was in a really fucked up dream, I wasn't it. I could see tears of fear and guilt coming from her ducks, it was at that point I learned that I was the only love she has left. As much as I knew that I would be condemned for the rest of my life, I kissed her back. I just want to see her happy again. And this became a regular thing for us, at night when no one was around, we would kiss, make out, and on the rare occasion. Well, you know. I never told anyone of my actions at home, not even my own friends. My first kiss, and time was with my mother? What has my life come to?**_

 _ **And to add insult to injury, I also developed a rare cancer in my vocal cords. Making me permanently mute, this happen sometime before I was convicted. One night at this strip club, we go there when life was extra painful. I was sixteen when it happened. My mother told me something neither of us wanted, she was pregnant. With my child. I don't know what happened. I just lost it.**_

 _ **My family, my home, my friends, my voice, and now my sanity were completely destroyed. I couldn't take it anymore, and in a blind rage I grabbed the nearest thing, a knife, and jammed it right through her skull. People panicked and screamed when they saw her corpse, and it all started. Bodies were dropped, blood everywhere, guts spread out.**_

 _ **When the dust settled, reality kicked in. The entire club, everyone in it, was dead. Bodies cut, stabbed, twisted, and bloodied. And some of the girls, were naked and cold. I saw in my reflection in a stray spoon, a crazed face with a crimson mask. Teeth chattering, eyes shot, I felt a cold squeeze on my dick. I looked down to see my mom's weakened face, her perky breasts slowly moving with her shaky breath. With a gash in her forehead.**_

 _ **I was raping my dying mother, in the middle of a mass murder. My worst fears are becoming true. I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. My life has been nothing but shit and crap everywhere. My dad gone, my friends gone from my life, I have no home, and now I was gonna lose my mother because my last bit of control had depleted.**_

 _ **"...mommy?" I raggedly whimpered, guilt flowing from my body as tears came out like a waterfall. She slowly, brought her hands to cup my face. She pulled it to hers, and whispered in my ear.**_

 _ **"Just remember sweety, mommy will always love you. No matter where she is." I can do nothing but mouth the words 'I'm sorry' as I was still thrusting into my mom. Last thing I saw before releasing was the smile she still had as she gave me one last kiss. After a painful 10 seconds her whole body went limp. I hastily pulled out of her and held her dead body to me. Even though we were blood relatives, she was my rock. I was so racked with grief and guilt I didn't care of the sirens coming from outside.**_

 _ **I belonged in prison, after all the things I have done. They put me in solitary confinement for the rest of my life, so that I wouldn't harm another being again. Sometimes I lay awake at night and wondered, how did it all become so shitty? How did my life go down this long and dark road up to this?**_

 _ **If I had to guess, it would be the time after Ronnie Anne ended our relationship. We both said that it was mutual, but that was what we both agreed on telling the others. The truth was, Ronnie Anne was having a very bad day right before that day. During a trip to the park zoo, her brother Bobby had somehow got trapped in all the animal habitats. Leaving Ronnie to get him out, every time. But, after he got stuck in the new grizzly habitat. She got caught by one of the bears, and was locked in overnight. I heard a knock at my door, I had cleaned up earlier, and when I opened the door. There she was oozing anger and frustration, she had scars and bite marks all over her. And her clothes were torn apart in the...(gulp) feminine areas, luckily she escaped before any real damage was done. But after walking back from the zoo, she was dripping with street water, had garbage all over her, two black eyes, a bloody nose, a broken arm and a leg, three busted ribs, and something that I hope was a chocolate milkshake.**_

 _ **"Uhhh hey babe." I greeted with a growing sense of fear.**_

 _ **"Do yo** **u have any idea of the WORST day I have ever had!" She screamed.**_

 _ **"I-I'm sure it wasn't so-"**_

 _ **"And WHERE were you!? You left me, all night in a fucking bear cage, I was chased throughout the night." She said, I wanted to say sorry, but she stops me again. "And when I finally got tired, that damn bear! Decided to think that I was a bear myself and tried to rape me, I got lucky that the fucking zookeepers were doing their rounds." She said to me**_

 _ **"I can explain!"**_

 _ **"Explain what? That you have an awful memory, poor tastes in television, no time for me, and you stink like a goat!" She listed off the bad things, it's true I never had the best memory and trying to maintain a house while you're dead broke takes a lot of my time, but she was being a little harsh about it.**_

 _ **"Ronnie Anne, listen. I was going to get the Zookeeper's but my Ma called, she needed me for an emergency." I said hoping that she would understand, but the scowl got worse.**_

 _ **"Oh, it's always "Ma", ma this and ma that! What the hell is the matter with you, your girlfriend was about to be killed and raped and all you cared about was your whore mother!" Ronnie yelled that made me angry, I grabbed her broken arm and she winced.**_

 _ **"Don't you dare talk about my Mama like that, she not a whore!" I yelled, Ronnie Anne then broke free from my grasp.**_

 _ **"And why not huh, she is a whore! It's her entire job!" I wanted to just shut her up, no one talks bad about my momma, but I had to stay calm and I think she needs to calm down too and I knew just thing. I soon went in and gave her a kiss, my hand travelled up her body and grabbed her breast, she then pushed me back.**_

 _ **"What the hell is wrong with you, is me getting raped a turn on for you, you creep!"**_ _ **She stressed turning to leave.**_

 _ **"Oh come on babe, it works for my mom." I slapped my hands on my mouth, realizing what I had blurted out to the girl who was supposed to be my girlfriend.**_

 _ **She slowly turned to face me, her face getting more anger induced than I have ever seen. "What did you say!"**_

 _ **"Uhhhhhhhh, ummmm." I tried to find a way out of this, but how do I explain this.**_

 _ **"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."**_

 _ **2 hours later**_

 _ **"STAY AWAY FROM ME ANY MY APPARTMENT YOU SICK FREAK OF NATURE!" She yelled while leaving.**_

 _ **Let's say that after that I didn't have a girlfriend anymore, and while we had some troubles in dating I wanted to have this talk in a calm and serine fashion. But accidently forgetting her in the bear habitat and from what she told me of her time last night, calm and serine were not in her vocabulary. She broke my heart, my arms, legs, and ribs. She also had hit me in the nuggets, with a driver. She called me a disgusting freak for that. And she wasn't wrong, I cared more about my mother instead of Ronnie Anne than I was supposed to.**_

(Present day)

So now after years of prison, here I am. Paige giving me clear instructions, find the woman that broke my heart and the man she is with. I'm gonna make her pay for dumping me in my time of need, and bring that boy to boss. I see my targets coming off this big yacht in the docks, I looked through my binoculars a top of a seaside hotel. I lowered my black luchador mask over my scarred face, then I pick up my giant serrated machete.

Ronalda Annabella Ciena Luisa Santiago-Loud, I'm coming for your head.

 **... hehehehe, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (Runs away)**

 **Please don't hate me, this all just plot. I know I have made a lot of sick stuff in this fic, some I am not proud of. But if you stay with me through this, then there maybe a happy ending for Sameer. He really needs some support, and after this, so do I.**


	13. The Bludgeoning Begins

**Okay, reviews have been lower in recent chapters but whatever. Now I know some of you have some concerns of this story's contents last chapter. With the rape, murder, and highly unacceptable forms of sex and attempted sex. But keep in mind Sameer was in prison's solitary confinement, you wouldn't be in there if you had not done so very fucked up things. Or if the guards don't want to deal with you, as anything can possibly lead you to solitary confinement. Which in this writer's opinion needs to be abolished. And I said it would get dark, which means you should be prepared for the worst. I never did any dark story telling before, so don't blame me if it was a little over the top. I'm not a professional.**

 **Okay so everyone get ready for this next chapter, because there's a reason this is on chapter 13. The unluckiest number ever! And Sameer's arc is gonna have some horror elements in it.**

 **Have fun.**

Lincoln wasn't an expert on Weddings, nor what happens after that, but he was pretty sure this was the first time the groom and bride had to rescue the family of the groom from a psychotic she-devil. "I would say this is the craziest thing I ever had to do in canon or in someone's fanfiction, but honestly this doesn't even make the top 10."

"Lincoln stop talking to the audience help me!" Ronnie Anne said while pulling a suitcase out of the truck they had purchased with some Ronnie Anne's business money, they had packed a lot of things for this mission. They were not taking any chances against Paige and how many troops she probably has.

"Okay honey." he said pulling out the rest in one swoop. It was getting late so they stopped at a hotel for the night, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched as a shadowy figure was watching from the nearby forest.

After checking into the room and getting everything unpacked, they decided to each take a shower to ease some of the stress. While Ronnie Anne was washing herself behind the curtain, Lincoln sat on the toilet in his orange robe doing a crossword puzzle contemplating everything that happened in the last two months. From nearly getting unhappily married to a clinging Paige, to kidnapped by his longest female friend and now wife Ronnie Anne. From getting an explosive out of a rock star's brain, to now going on a mission to save his sisters like in every action/thriller movie ever made. His mind racing through all the horrible things she could be doing to them as we speak, and how long had she had them in her clutches. He could hardly focus on the barely touched puzzle, he let out a sigh. "Why do I always get in these situations? Why do these episodes have to be so needlessly complicated? Am I trouble magnet?"

His 'legal'-wife stuck her head through the curtain, "You think you have problems? Have you even read the first chapter of this story?"

"My whole life is an endless series of hurdles, twists, and irrational plans that make a small things complicated. Even getting the TV remote was hard with 10 sisters around, I even jumped towns to discover who my real parents are."

"You're lucky, Lincoln." she removed her head and sighed, "When I was born, a pack of wolves tried to raise me as one of their own."

"Well in there defense, you were the roughest and meanest girl in school when I first saw met you."

"I wasn't that bad was I?" she asked while scrubbing her arms with her soapy loofah as the hot water drizzled over her flesh.

"Well, you do hold the record for causing the most gym injuries. In three different schools. You stuffed more food down my pants than an Vegas style all-you-can eat buffet, lit Clyde's pants on fire, and you nearly got kicked off the rugby team for breaking an opponent's cranium." he listed off. He could see the silhouette of her drooping her head in disgrace. "You were more controlled than Lynn, she caused more injuries than Brock Lesnar."

"I just feel like, no matter what I do... I just hurt people. Even the lame-o I love more than anyone... and his family." she said despairingly while sliding down the shower wall.

Lincoln looked over to where his wife was wallowing in self-pity and guilt, sure she had broken every rule in life just to have his hand in marriage without his consent. But he would rather be with her than stage 759 clinger and more demanding than a Kardashian in Paige, he heard she took his DNA to try and clone him. Who did she think she was, Lisa?

While Lincoln will admit their entire situation was crazy and needlessly difficult, that was what his entire life was growing up. He liked the adventure and chaos, so why not? So with a smile and head shake, he stripped himself down and joined her in the shower. She looked up to see his loving stare and standing mast. "It's okay Ronnie Anne, I'll be your guide." he kneeled down and held her face in his hands. She had tears in her eyes, and a quicken beat in her heart.

And with a wobbly smile she and Lincoln leaned into a steamy kiss, with the running water making it even hotter in here.

-Meanwhile-

"Grrrrr, why am I always on trash duty!" complained one of the hotel staff pushing a long cart of garbage to the back dumpster, he grunted as he tossed bag after bag into the bin.

Until he heard a twig snap, he looked around. Nothing. He shrugged, 'Probably just a chipmunk'. He continued with the trash, then some rustling came from the bushes. He glared at the bush as if it was his boss, "Ugh, Teens! Never any decency!"

Just then he heard a loud car alarm, he looked to see a red Nissan Maximus, with no driver. Or anyone around it at all, lights flashing making an annoying siren sound. "Okay, that is just creepy. Maybe I should just, take a looksy." he pulled out a flashlight, lighting the direction he slowly walked in. He examined the car. No scratches, no streaks, no keys in the car. He looked around to see if any one was around that could have set off that alarm, but didn't see anything. He heard some ruffling in the dumpster. Sweat was starting to pour from his forehead, he carefully made his way to his way to where he was putting trash. He looked in and...

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Raccoons. Nature's thieves had popped out of the garbage with a load of trash to keep them sustained for weeks, the man just shook his head. "I think all this trash is starting to get to me. I mean, there's nothing out of the ordinary around here." His sighed pushing his cart to the way he came.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he groaned as he turned around to his untimely demise. "What!"

 **SLASH**

Off with his head, the stranger picked up the remains of the garbage man and threw them into the dumpster. He picked up his bloody machete and headed to the back door. Which he kicked opened with great force, this was gonna be fun for him.

'Wh-what's going on?' a weakened inner voice called out.

 _ **"hahahahahahahaha."**_

-with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne-

Our two heroes were right now in the middle of a heated session, after washing themselves off they took their show to the bed. Where Lincoln was thrusting his mast right up Ronnie Anne's ass, his wife on her hands and knees gripping the pillow below her.

"Oh Lincoln, that's the stuff!" she moaned out.

"Yeah, I really needed this!" he said as he kept his pace going, each thrust was harder and faster than the last. One hand caressing one of her breasts, while the other was rubbing her smooth tight buns.

 **SMACK**

Ronnie Anne flinched from the sound of his hand colliding with her back side, but she wasn't complaining. "Lincoooooooln~" she sang teasingly. He sweated profusely from the tone, "Do it again!"

 **SMACK**

"Again!"

And he continued the spanking while simultaneously ramming her right in the ass, her cheeks gaining giant red hand prints. Her ass taking all the abuse, but she was loving. Her moans getting louder, but not enough to alert the neighbors. Sweat pouring over their bodies, lost in their own world of love making.

Coming out of the elevator, with a decapitated head with long red hair came the monster. Their machete stained in blood and organs, the giant man dropped the head and marched on forward to his targets. While bulldozing any bystanders who awoke from the commotion, the walls looking like something out of Friday the 13th. He came to a stop at the door, 913, where he could hear the screams of what he figured were those who were in 'the act'. Two screams he recognized instantly.

Lincoln sighed as he collapsed onto Ronnie Anne, either one of her holes takes a huge toll on the white haired man. Both panting from their first time doing anal, two giant handprints were evident on her hindquarters. "Oh man, just what I need at a time like this." Lincoln panted.

"Yeah, we don't want to be too steamed going against Paige's plans. It takes a calm head going against her Joker-like mental state. When do you think her next one is gonna come?"

"Probably not for a while." Lincoln said as he pulled out, allowing both of them to sit on the bed. And this is why you should never say things like that.

 **CRASH**

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Because it always bites you in the ass. Oh wait.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne freaked when they saw a giant man in a sleeveless prison jumpsuit, covered in blood, and wielding a giant machete. But one thing that surprised them was that he wore a black lucha-libre mask, they would have found it ironic if they the killer hadn't attempted to strike them with his blade. They barely dodged the swing, then they hastily pulled the blanket over the attacker. They quickly ran in a blind panic out of the room, not wasting time in getting dressed. The killer had just got the blanket off of him, and then went after his prey. But not before catching an unsuspecting cleaning lady and tossing her down a laundry chute, her screams were heard the whole way down until, _thud,_ she landed head first in the basement. With no basket to break her fall.

They made it to the lobby where they stopped to catch their breathe.

"WHO WAS THAT GUY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"AND WHY DIDN'T WE GRAB ANYTHING TO WEAR?!"

"OH I THINK OUR PUBLIC NUDITY IS THE LEAST OF OUR CONCERNS!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING RONALDA?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

They panted from their very LOUD exchange, (no pun intended). They heard heavy foot stomps coming their way, so they quickly hid in a janitor's closet. The killer walked by, looking for his prey. Our two protagonists were shivering in the tiny space, trying not to make a sound. Lincoln had just remembered Rule #6 in horror movies: Silence is Gold.

They heard the steps move away, and the heavy grunting from the hunter. Lincoln looked up to see a few metal hangers, he quickly reached up and grab a few. He then started turning and twisting them into weapons.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie Anne fearfully whispered.

"Saw this in a movie once." Lincoln softly replied.

"You, learned from a horror movie! You spent six weeks in your room after The Harvester 2: The Harvesting." Ronnie Anne mocked.

"At least I never wet myself during, 'In the Basement'." he retorted.

"I thought I told you never to bring that up again!" she silently scolded, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Lincoln had just finishing adjusting the hanger when.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He then quickly jammed the hanger in his left eye, stunning the him enough for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to escape to the dinning room. Where they had found many dead guests. Some with silver wear jammed into their skulls, a guy was hanging by a table cloth, some of the bodies had their appendages ripped off, and there was blood everywhere.

"Holy f(*#$!" they both cursed.

They slowly made their way across the horrendous scene, slightly gagging as they stepped in blood and occasional organs.

"I'm having that one nightmare I had I was real life horror movie naked." Lincoln shivered as he held Ronnie Anne for comfort.

"I think I'll be having that nightmare as well." she squeaked.

"You think Paige has something to do with it?"

"Oh no, a crazy woman who has a vendetta against me for stealing her forced fiancé from her wedding and for being the only woman you have you dream about would never send a homicidal maniac with a mask and machete to rip my intestines out and use them to drag you back to her." she replied sarcastically.

"That was horrifically specific."

They then heard the growls coming, then ran out the back entrance and high tailed it as far as their bare blood covered legs can carry them. The killer had just entered, taking a moment to sink in his work. He quickly made his way to the open door across, he looked down to see a woman barely alive. He stared into her eyes, before stomping hard onto her skull. Crushing it like a grape. He then saw a guy coming at him with a knife, but then he caught him in mid air before dropping him over his knee hard. Not only breaking the poor victim's back, but also cracking his torso so much his guts popped out and he died. The masked killer then tossed his latest victim aside. He continued on, he was right about to exit until he heard faint crying. He turned his head 90 degrees to see a kid crying in the corner, his clothes and body covered in blood. He moved till he was towering over the helpless boy, the kid fearfully looked up to the monster. The stare down was torturous, but the young traumatized mind can make out an, 'I'll spare you, but stay the fuck out of my way' look. The boy was from Hoboken, and he was on vacation. The killer then dropped the machete by the kid as a reminder, then walked away to find his targets.

He thought it be more fun to finish them with his bear hands. He looked around to find any trace of his objectives, but then he looked down to find something. Two trails of footprints, in blood, in the same direction as midtown. He let out a small distorted chuckle as he was now on the prowl. He went over to what appeared to be a souped-up ice cream truck he stole from an ice cream man.

' _ **The boss wants that white haired fellow, alive. But all I care about. Is getting you Ronalda.**_ _ **I coming for you, she needs to be gutted. Then I will shove her in my ice box. And we can be together, forever!'**_

 **Leave a fav, follow, and review. Bonus points for who can get that last sentence was referenced from.**


	14. Solice for Sameer

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter of What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne. And for those of you who already know the killer's identity, the two main protagonists don't, yet. Which is why Sameer will be referred to as the Killer.**

'... You know maybe I should've let Lincoln get married to Paige, but then again she's EVIL!' That's what Ronnie Anne thought as she and Lincoln were wandering the streets of LA, it would have been fun if they were not naked and being chased by lucha libre like Jason Voorhees. As they walked down the streets looking for someplace to hide, they can see that this masked killer had been extremely busy. There were bodies littered around, hung from lampposts, wedged between cars and buildings, impaled, one guy's head was mounted on a speedometer. The streets were flooded with blood and guts, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked through the aftermath of this psycho's playtime with looks of fear, disgust, and horror.

"Holy shit." Lincoln cringed as he stepped on someone's pancreas, he grabbed Ronnie Anne's hand for comfort. Her smooth and shaky hands the only thing giving him light in this dark time of his life.

"How did all of this happen in so little time, we just found out about this guy one chapter ago." Ronnie Anne wondered feeling nauseous from the gory looking city streets.

"I think it's better this way, no one likes seeing a mass bludgeoning happening. Unless you are a fanfic writer with a very gory imagination, and I should know how fucked up fanfiction writers can be." Lincoln said dully to the camera.

"Let's just focus on how we can defeat this monster, how are most horror movie villains defeated?" she asked.

"I don't know I never got around to that, I was to busy trying not to get nightmares."

"Lame-O, I love you. But sometimes you're pretty hopeless."

"Well what do you want me to do, I have no weapons, no phone to contact help, no sisters! And no pants!" he aggravated.

Just then they felt a bright line shine on them, they slowly turned around to see a large ice cream truck. With the masked killer at the driver seat, honking the horn. He revved up the engine, but turned on the emergency break.

"I think I just peed my myself." Lincoln squeaked.

"You're not alone."

And then, the killer drove straight towards them!

AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH

They barely dodged the oncoming death machine coming at them, they took the opportunity to run straight into a nearby night club. They thought they were in the clear, but the went wide eyed when the truck came back and crashed through the entrance. That they were in front of.

The truck had stopped at the back wall, with the killer stepping out, looking at his prey. On the ground, with tire tracks across their backs and looking seriously hurt. Lincoln was holding his rib cage in pain, having loads of accidents with Vanzilla (the Loud family station wagon) has given him enough to take getting run over without dying, but he was still in shit-tons of pain. Ronnie Anne quickly got back to her feet, adrenaline kicking in when she saw her husband in the state he was in. Her face getting those crazy eyes you see in prison movies, "You think, a little toy car is gonna take me down? I've been through worst, come on!"

The killer took the initiative and slowly and menacingly stride his way to the gutsy woman he knew, breaking apart a wooden stake from a table he broke.

"Come on! You miserable excuse of a horror movie killer, bring it on!" she didn't let up.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln grunted as he just got to his feet, using his wife for leverage. The killer getting ever so closer to them.

"Trust me." The masked man raise the steak, to strike them. They braced themselves.

 **BANG**

They heard a gunshot, then three more. They saw the killer drop the steak, and dropped to the ground. With bullet holes in his midsection. They turned around to see the one that saved them, and Ronnie Anne gained a relieved smile.

"That's what we in the city call, a typical Tuesday."

"Nikki!"

"Been a long time Santiago," Ronnie Anne's tall blonde friend from when she moved to the city greeted, then she looked down and gained a weirded out look, "And why are you naked?"

The Latina then realized her predicament and covered her shame with an embarrassed blush on her face, "It's a long story."

"Uhhhhhhh," they turned to see a queasy looking Lincoln, who Nikki made out was as nude as her old comrade "What happened?"

"Why is?"

"I'll explain later, who was that guy anyway?" Ronnie asked.

"Lets see." Nikki went over to the fallen killer, she reached down for the mask and pulled it off. She then gasped, which made Ronnie Anne gasped, then Lincoln gasped.

"SAMEER!"

The unmasked Sameer groaned and his wounds started to bleed a little, he then grunted in attempt to sit up. The three jumped back in panic, Nikki held tight and aim for his head. When Sameer got a look at the one who joined his targets, his eyes gained some light. 'Nikki?' he mouthed out. He tried to stand, Nikki holding the trigger, Sameer held out his arm in attempt at pleading her not to shoot. They thought they were hallucinating, but they can see tears rolling down his face.

"Sameer?"

He let out a small whimper.

"Really?" Nikki asked, he replied in small soft whimpers. "Ohhhhh, you poor thing." she cooed and hugged the broken man as she dropped the gun, he return the hug, with a little too much force. She felt her ribs getting crushed.

"What is going on?" Lincoln wondered.

"And what happened to him?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Sameer just held his throat, then made a slitting notion. Nikki told them, "I think he had vocal cancer."

"Vocal Cancer, is that a thing?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my great great great grandpa got that. It's just more rare then Easter Sunday on April Fools day. On a leap year. With a hatching of a saccades."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me about this?" Ronnie Anne stressed to her lost ex-boyfriend. Sameer just looked away, sighing in misery and fear.

"I think I get, it was too personally for him." Lincoln suggested, Sameer nodding. "I think a lot of personal things happened in his life, and it caused him to go down a very rough life as a child." Sameer gave him a confirmation nod.

 **One long, dark, and dreary explanation later.**

"Oh man, it was worst than I thought."

"I am so sorry Sameer, you shouldn't have gone through all that shit a such a young age."

"Now I feel really bad about dumping him when he was in a time of need."

Sameer tried his best to explain everything that happen to him since he came to the city, and how he ended up in jail. And to his encounter with their shared enemy Paige. From his dad leaving him and his mom, to his mom having to sell herself for money, how he and his mother were the victims of a rape and rob, everything. He knew the kind of relationship he and his mom had were frowned upon in every corner of the world, and he wasn't very proud of it. But they were the only ones they had at the time, and appeared to be the only ones that they can trust. And he finished it off with the mass murder of a nightclub with him at the epicenter of it, and his vocal cancer was just the icing on the cake of shit.

He just shrugged lowly, Nikki placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Sameer, you should have just said something. We would have been there for you."

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened that day." Ronnie Anne apologized, "I was just having a very bad day, been through a very horrifying experience, and I took all my anger out on you. Which is not cool. To tell you the truth, I was kind of planning on breaking it off at some point. Just with less yelling and more easy talking, I didn't mean to yell at you, and break your nose."

Sameer just shrugged in understanding, he growled lowly to Nikki.

"Oh you mean Kyle?" Sameer just looked down at the name, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Um, we kind of broke up." Sameer then went blank at that.

"Huh?" Linc and Ron wondered.

"It's been three years since I last talked to him, found him cheating on me with a kayak instructor." Sameer was mixed with happiness for his old crush being single, and anger for this Kyle kid for cheating on such an amazing woman to him. With a kayak instructor! That's new.

"Now that guy could use a machete to the guts." Lincoln laughed, the others just stared at him weirdly, "Sorry poor time."

"I just can't believe Paige would send a murderous psycho after us!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"Yeah, I thought she didn't want her dead!"

"I can tell this Paige girl you speak of is bad new, right?" Nikki guessed.

"You have no idea." Lincoln told her how she left a fake marriage proposal on her own Faceshelf account, and forced him to marry her under the threat of Ronnie Anne's death if he doesn't go through with the wedding. And never file a divorce.

"Dude, that's low."

"I know, now we have to find her. She's got my sisters, all ten of them."

"I think I know a way to help you guys." Nikki said.

"Really!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Yep but first, let's get you some pants."

 **I'm ending this arc here, I got nothing. But at least we got some closure where the killer doesn't end up dying, now Sameer will get the mental help he desperately needs. Until next time, let me know if you want to see another one of Paige's hitmen, or have them go to straight to her.**

 **Later.**


	15. A Crushing End

**Okay guys, by the demand of the people, this will be the confrontation of the heroes and Paige. This will serve as the final chapter of What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne, but I'm not done with writing Ronnicoln stories. I may make this story again with Rule 63: genderswap, that's just one of the many fic ideas I'll have in the future.**

 **I would like to thank all who have followed my story, and to those who have added this one as their favorites. I know some of you have had some issues with the plotline, but keep in mind I'm not a professional writer and I'm a 19 year old man in his first year of writing fanfiction. Yet I got 37 favs, and 38 follows. A personal best for me.**

 **And here's a lesson, anything can be a fic. Anyone can be a writer, as long as you write from the heart and do write about what you love. Don't let anyone undermine you, you just do you. This wont be the last time I write of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, I will never stop trying to keep the ship afloat. Because someone, fucking has to.**

Paige was right now pacing in her lair, with the Loud sisters still hanging from their cuffs. You can tell from the whip marks, hickeys, and other exhausted expressions she did a number on them. Paige had just learned that Sameer had failed his task, and his old crush is taking him for some much needed therapy.

"All I want is to have that Latina slut six feet under so that I can forcefully have the white haired man of my dreams' hand in marriage, is that so wrong?" she morbidly questioned.

The sisters groggily replied, "Y-ye-yes, o-o-on every possible level."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" she yelled at them in frustration.

 _"I would show some respect if I were you."_ Paige stopped an blinked, she looked to exit to see.

"LINCOLN!"

"Hello, Paige."

Paige sneered, "Youuuuuuuu." The white haired man was clad in a orange jacket, jeans, and combat boots. He had a gun pointed right at the crazy woman who has kept his sisters prisoner and nearly tried to force him into marriage.

"And, I'm not alone." He said as a familiar Latina woman came from behind him and pointed a second pistol at the mad woman, she had a purple hoodie, like her old one as a kid, shorts, and black flats.

Paige just glared with the fury of a million supernovas, "Ronalda, I've been waiting for the day I can kill you."

"Not gonna happen, you cased enough damage to the Loud family. Your reign of terror ends now." Ronnie Anne said with intent on ending this.

Paige just smirked, "Oh, but who's the real bad guy here?" The two looked to the still nude gamer girl, "After all, you did commit a felony when you kidnapped my sweet Linky."

"Like 'you're' any better, judging by the looks of them." Lincoln looked to the sisters, and he hated what he saw. All ten of them, hanging nearly limp from the cuffs that held them upright for who knows how long. And he could see from the large pool of clear fluids that she has done the most despicable thing to them, even the younger sisters had whip marks across their bodies. He can see the older sisters pussies were all banged up, the site of their anguish made Lincoln want to barf. "I don't even know what to say."

"You're 20 times worst than me!" Ronnie Anne shouted with her finger on the trigger.

Paige just stared, "I'd say about a tie- wait how did you two get here so fast?"

"You don't need to know." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Well, I guess this is the end for me." Paige lifted her hands in surrender, then pulled out a gun of her own.

The three were now in a stand off, 2 vs one. If Paige shoots one, the other will fire.

"Face it Paige, you're clearly outnumbered." She just chuckled at Lincoln's statement.

"I believe it is you, who is outnumbered." she aimed at an alarm bell, which she shot point blank.

 **BANG**

And that summoned an entire army she has made, with camo colored army and guns.

Paige smirked at their little predicament, "There is one way to escape, Lincoln HAS to marry me!"

They just grinded their teeth, Ronnie Anne replied "You are out of your mind!"

The strawberry blond haired girl just giggled, "If I was out of my mind, I would do this." She snapped her fingers, and a portion of the gunmen had turned their attention to the sisters. "Linky's freedom, or his sisters?"

Lincoln just growled, "Why Paige? Why couldn't you have just let it go? I broke up with you, and you just can't accept it? You threaten to kill the only person I have ever loved!" Paige felt a sting in her heart, while Ronnie Anne briefly felt butterflies. "But now you bring my sisters into this, that's just the last straw!"

She just shrugged, "So what's it gonna be? This is your last chance Lincoln, either be my husband, or they die! I don't care anymore, because YOU! WILL! BE! MINE! And there is nothing you can do about it."

Lincoln gritted his teeth, he knew she was serious. Paige will have an endless supply of goons that will make life hell for him and his loved ones, until he marries her. She plants a fake proposal on her Faceshelf account, threaten to kill his old love interest, and she had captured all ten of his sisters and played with them like toys. And it will all continue, until he gives in. And at this point, that's about all he can do.

So with a sigh, he drops his gun and says out loud. "Fine."

The silence was killing, everyone turned their attention to Lincoln. Who seems to have just admitted defeat. Paige mockingly said, "I'm sorry what?"

Lincoln, who looked like he was about to sell his soul to the devil "I'll marry you, just let my sisters and Ronnie Anne go. They didn't need to be dragged into this." His sisters were joyed that they can be freed from the nightmare with bosoms, but that joy was turned to dread and sadness that their brother was going to be miserable for the rest of his life.

Ronnie Anne just watched as he slowly and walked over to the naked woman a few feet away, she could see the tears rolling down his face. He's sacrificing himself to save them, and her. He looked back with an apologetic look and tear stained eyes, 'I'm sorry.' he mouthed. She nodded to him in understanding. While she was distraught she will lose the only boy who she ever loved, she knew this was the best option. Their happiness will never come as long as Paige is still around, 'Well, it was fun while it lasted.' she thought.

Paige just smiled as she grabbed the object of her affection by the hand and twirled around with glee in victory, she finished it off by dipping him. Sinful glee met depressed and loss of hope, "I told you Linky-pie, I always get my prize." she looked to Ronnie Anne, "I must admit, I enjoyed our little game Ronalda. Maybe instead of killing you, I'll make you our maid and nanny to our children." Ronnie Anne just glared at the thought, but at least she can see Lincoln again. Paige looked back to Lincoln, "Let the sisters go!"

They did as they were told, ten keys for ten handcuffs. After the sisters were freed, they immediately fell down. After standing up for so long and being hung by the wrists their legs were as wobbly as gelatin.

As they took were picking up the sisters, Paige just stared lovingly into Lincoln's glaring eyes. "You may now kiss the soon to be bride." She closed her eyes, and leaned in with puckered lips. He sighed and leaned in as well. Ronnie Anne looked on surrounded by guards, 'Lincoln, I understand.'

As they were about mere millimeters away from lip contact.

Lincoln smirked as he pulled away, and pinched a spot on Paige's neck. The same one she used one him. She went wide-eyed at the pinch, and she glared at him with anger. "Turn about is fair play." he sang as she fell to the floor limp. He looked to Ronnie Anne, who smirked in exchanged as she pulled out a EMT grenade.

 **ZAP**

And with that a good half of the guards were electrocuted and plopped to ground in pain, and just then ten figures in ninja suits dropped from the sky and started taking them out. One of them who was punching and kicking his way through soilders made his way to Lori, he gave a hard right to the one wholding her up and caught her while giving an incoming minion a high kick to the head knocking him out.

Lori looked up to her savior, "Thanks uh, whoever you are."

He chuckled in a suave voice, "I believe, you know who I am babe." he lifted up his mask to reveal.

"(GASP) Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" The Latino just smirk and dragged her over to the wall for her to rest, he kissed her on the forehead before running back into the battle. She gave a dreamy sigh, "He's so hot when he's pile driving an armed man."

One of the intruders, who was literally barreling through a group of soldiers looked like a giant ball with legs. Despite weighing nearly 400 pounds, he was very nimble and quick. In like a cartoonish matter he curled into a ball and bowled over the enemies who were circling Leni, he approached her and she squealed.

"EEEEEEEE, Sonic the Hedgehog is real! I better tell Lincoln this, though you should really lay off the chili dogs." she criticized.

"Hey, the Chaz is offended by that comment." The figure cried, while revealing himself to be the dumb one's husband.

"CHAZ!" She pounced on him and kissed him mercilessly, he wasn't complaining.

"Nice to see you finally recognize me, but now I am needed elsewhere." He let her down next to Lori, before giving out a war cry and rolled into battle. Literally.

"Isn't he charming." she sighed.

"Ehh, a little on the slow side for me." Lori said.

Meanwhile, one group of henchmen were dealing with two attackers who looked more feminine. Their black ninja suits clinging to their bodies like a second skin. One who punch and kicked wildly, and the other was using the shadows to her advantage. She swiftly hit them while they weren't looking. After the two were finished they reached the musician and comedian of the Loud family.

"Sup Lunes."

"Sam?"

Luna's rescuer removed her mask to show that she was indeed her bandmate and wife: Sam. "Knew this suit would come in handy."

"The heart is on of the most dangerous weapons in the human body, it can lead them down the darkest paths of envy."

Luan chuckled, "Couldn't have said it better, Maggie." The goth unmasked herself to her comedy-enthusiast wife.

"Paige, will rue the day she was ever conceived." She gravely said as she and Sam helped their respective wife to the sidelines with the other two sisters.

With Lynn, she had tried to fend off her goons. She managed to take out a few dozen, but her body was nearly shutting down after a very long time hanging by steel cuffs and being used for Paige's 'playtime'. She was down on one knee after giving a roundhouse kick to a giant, then more enemies came and surrounded her. She glared determined not to be played like a damsel, "Bring it on you wimps." she groggily stated.

One of them, Hawk, just chuckled "Just like in the junior football league, I'll squash you like a grape."

"Haven't you learned, never underestimate Lynnsanity!"

He had a huge shit-eating smirk, "I'm gonna do so many things to you when I'm done-" he was interrupted when a tranquilizer dart he hit neck and he collapsed to the ground. Lynn raised and eyebrow till the rest of them were also shot and fell down, she looked to see Hank who she also has a history with. "What are you up to?"

He just blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I just can't stand to see a beaut like you get more hurt than you already are."

She just looked away with an awkward look, "Um thanks." she let out while holding her arms behind her back and kicking the ground below her, "I don't think Paige will like this."

"I don't care, even you need rest." Hank told her gently while bringing her to her other sisters, before heading off. Lynn gave off a small smile at this.

The other four looked at her funny, "What do you see in him? Didn't he make our brother's life football and Halloween miserable?" Lori asked.

"Love works in the strangest of ways. Besides, Linc goes through worst on a daily basis from us." Lynn countered.

"I guess/ like so fair/ we did lock him outside for thinking he was bad luck/ we should really do something nice for him." they agreed.

This is taking too long, gotta rap this up. During the battle Lucy was saved by her husband Rocky, Lana was helped by her boyfriend Skippy, Lola was like the typical princess and saved by her prince charming. By that I mean Carlos Casagrande, who he couldn't help but flirt with Lola while he was punching enemies in the face. Lisa's savior tossed her captors with robotic arms, revealing himself to her boyfriend from one of the colleges she graduated after just two days Dexter (From Dexter's Laboratory). And Lily was saved by her long time friend Carlitos, though she did harbor a crush on him since they were in diapers.

After all was said in done, Lincoln had stared down a weakened Paige who was just sitting up from being knocked out. She saw the angry look he was giving her, she giggled embarrassedly. "hehehe, uh can we talk about this?"

Lincoln just intensified his glare, "After all you did, it's far past talking." He growled aiming the gun at her head, she crawled back away.

"Oh god!"

"Lincoln, you don't need to do this!" Lori called to him as she was struggling to get up.

"You kidnapped my sisters, tried to kill a friend of Luna's, you sent a mentally deranged killer after us, and you have assaulted my sisters in the worst way possible! All for a forced marriage!" He shouted, with venom spewing with every word.

"Please, don't do this!" Paige begged as she was backed into a corner, "Look, I promise I'll leave you two alone forever!"

"Why should I believe you? After everything you did to me, my wife, AND my sisters! Face it Paige, you lost! And I'm gonna make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!" he pressed the gun against her forehead. Sweat raining down from her face, and tears of guilt threatening to fall.

"Lincoln, this isn't you!" Lori yelled at him. "You don't have to do this, she'll pay for her misdeeds."

"Oh, she will pay alright." he readied the trigger, "We. Are. Over!"

 **BANG**

They heard a gunshot, and blood was splattered all over her face. But Lincoln, didn't move. He looked to see he was the one that got shot, in the back. They turned to see.

"Ronnie Anne?"

The woman was holding her gun out, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but this isn't the you I fell in love with." she sniffed. "She forced you to marry you, and I kidnapped you. I realized something, neither of us deserve you." Lincoln looked crushed, Paige had frowned. Deep down she knew what she did was garbage, she had no right to have him married against his will. And kidnapping and raping his sisters, and everything else in this fic.

"I wanted to have something special with you for a long time Lincoln, but not like this. I'm really sorry Lincoln, but after everything. It's for the best. You're not my- our Lincoln."

 **BANG**

Lincoln dropped to one knee, he turned to see Paige had swiped his gun and shot him. "She's right, if you really love someone. You have to let them go. This is all my fault, I was a sore ex. I didn't want this."

They both aimed for his _head,_ Lincoln frowned in content and accepted his fate.

 **BANG! BANG!**

After that, Paige was taken to jail for everything she did, and everyone returned home to prepare for the funeral. The older sisters and Lucy went home with their husbands to mourn the lost of their brother, and Lynn had started a nice relationship with that guy Hank, and they were happy. The other sisters returned home, feeling like a part of them had drained from their spirits.

(3 months later)

After the funeral, Ronnie Anne had returned to Samoa. She sold the mansion, and the company she had there. Brought back to many memories of Lincoln. She used the money to buy a ticket to Thailand, where she would start a new life.

She had purchased a nice small condo deep in the forest of Thailand, away from civilization. After she settled in, she was searching for a job on her laptop. She was in the middle of a call with a old 'acquaintance'.

"So, how are things going for you?"

 _"Oh, fine. Just sitting alone eating what I hope is oatmeal. Listen, I never got to really apologize for..."_

"Trying to have me killed several hundred times?"

 _"Bingo."_

"Well, I'm doing okay. Found a new place in a new country, right now I'm looking for a job."

 _"Well, I'm sure Lincoln would be happy for you. I'm sure he'd say I deserve to be locked behind bars, in a prison cell."_

"Meh."

 _"Gotta rap this up, this is my one phone call. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"Hmmmm, maybe. See yah in three to five."

 _"Bye."_

And with that she hung up, Ronnie Anne sighed in misery. Everyday she thought about him, and what he had become. She wouldn't wish death on even her worst enemies. So it hit her hard when she had to look the boy who had loved her just as much as she loved him in the eye, and kill him, same with Paige. They both had it rough.

"Lincoln, wherever you are. Just know, even in death. I'll always love you." she cried.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. She ceased her crying and wondered. "Who could that be at this hour, in these parts? A weary traveler?" she headed to the door. She put her hand on the knob, twisted her wrist, and pulled the door open. And saw...

 **DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH**


	16. AN

**Judging from the reviews of you guys, I'd say I became the Roman Reigns of Loud House fan fiction. I would like to apologize to those who I disappointed, I'm not a professional writer and I'm still learning. Again I apologize for the shit I did.**

 **And I'm realizing that last time was a complete piece of garbage. But I promise that come the real final chapter, you guys will be quite surprised. Heres a little sneak peak.**

Ronnie Anne opens the door, she gasps and immediately shuts the door! Her eyes wide, her face pale, her heart racing. She looked like she saw a ghost. She slowly opened he door again, seeing the same person she did before. She rubbed her eyes, and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, because there was no way she could possibly be seeing...

 _"Lincoln?"_

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stay tuned for the REAL final conclusion.**


	17. The TRUE Final Ending

**SURPRISE BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHA, you didn't REALLY think I would end the story like that!? Puh-lease, that was awful! You should have seen the reviews you sent! I am so sorry if anyone of you started hating me. But it was all part of my master plan. A simple bullet would be to quick and painless, just read this and all will be explained.**

So right where we left off.

While Ronnie Anne was job searching, she had heard a knock on the door. She jumped up in surprise, as the home she had recently purchased in Thailand was secluded and surrounded by nature with a mountain range in between her and the nearest city. So visitors were extremely rare. "Who could that be?" she wondered as she stood up from the leather couch she rested on and placed her laptop on the coffee table. "A weary traveler? A Taiwanese girl scouts selling cookies? That's not for another two months, or is it my delivery for a new Z-phone 24?" she questioned as she placed her hand on the knob, and twisted it. And when she opened the door, she would not believe her eyes.

 **DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, sorry couldn't resist.**

She was so shocked she immediately slammed the door and slid down till she was sitting on the ground in a fetal position. Her eyes wide, her skin pale, her heart racing, her teeth chattering, she looked like she saw a ghost. She slowly stood back up and composed herself, she took several deep breaths before reopening the door. And it was still there, she rubbed her eyes furiously as she thought there was no way in hell that she can possibly seeing right now...

"L-l-l-l-l...Lincoln?"

She wouldn't recognize from the face he had and the floral short and shorts he had on, she had seen many people in this country with those. But the thing that was irrefutable to her that she swore she saw on only one man that was not over 50, is that his hair was completely white. No non-senior citizen had hair like that.

He just stood there with an awkward grin and waved at her, "Hey Ronnie Anne." he greeted happily.

"Oh man, I must be so depressed I'm hallucinating! That or the bites I got from the many bugs in the forest." she said defensively.

"Ron, if I was a hallucination, would I do... this?"

With that he quickly grabbed her and slammed his lips on hers, and she froze. The roughness of his lips dominating hers, the tight yet gentleness of his grip, the smell of his hair. And I'm getting of track, she now knew that this was anything but dream. A dream that she thought would only ever be, a dream. A dream she had since the day they had thought they buried him in the ground in a heavy metal casket, that was one blow to her wallet.

Lincoln let go before she could start to enjoy the kiss, but then she realized something. "But wait, how are you here? You're supposed to be dead, we shot you! Zoryan really dropped the ball on that move."

Lincoln chuckled, he was glad he told her about the difference between their reality and the one beyond theirs. Their weren't that many fourth wall breakers in cartoons. But he explained to her everything as he thought she deserved the truth, "Well you see, you did kill me. But you also didn't."

"Huh?"

"Just look at this flashback"

 _Flashback, Lincoln's POV_

 _During the battle, I hid in the closet to look for something. It was there I pulled something out of my back pocket, "Lisa's perfected cloning pen!" I had nabbed one on the way to Paige's headquarters. I had use it on myself to make an identical clone of myself, so that he would take the bullet after Paige had come to realize she wrote a check she can't pay._

 _So while you two were with the clone, I was watching from a far. Then I ran off to finish up some stuff for later._

 _End of flashback._

Ronnie Anne just looked flabbergasted, "But wait, why did you have to make a clone knowing that it would be killed later?"

Lincoln just looked down, "If I'm being honest with myself, I guess it's because I just wanted to make sure we can be happy and alone together." he said as he held her hands in his. "With so many girls that are shipped with me since 2016, I though that Paige wouldn't be the only one that would try to take me away from the one girl I really love. And that's you Ronnie Anne."

She couldn't help but blush at this, 'He's so thoughtful, yet crazy at the same time. But that's what I love about him.'

He rubbed his neck embarrassedly, "But I guess looking back on it want the best move, it made Zoryan more hated than Tommaso Ciampa. And that guy has more death threats on him than Roman Reigns."

She giggled at that, "You are so cute when you're remorseful." she then kicked him in the nuts.

"GYOW!" he fell over holding his nut sack.

"That's for making me think I KILLED YOU!" she screamed at him, but then she kneeled down and cupped his face before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "That's... just because."

He smiled, she then helped him up "Come on, let me show you the bedroom. Because you OWE me a lot of sex." she firmly told him as she dragged his ass up stairs.

"That's fair." he wheezed out, hoping that she didn't cause too much damage to him. After all he knew that he was her favorite toy.

"So, what about Paige? Won't she return knowing you're alive?" she wondered.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Something tells me she'll be in for a big BANG." he said to the audience, he laughed a little "Get it? You won't now, but you will later."

She groaned, "You're turning to clown-o!"

 _Meanwhile, thousands of miles away_

Paige, was being escorted to a jail cell, all of her crimes has led her to life in here, but she knew that sentence was to nice for what she had done, but they decided to put her in (semi) solitary confinement.

"Okay, so I have to share my room! Great, probably some bing slez ball bastard that'll rape me to no end, just what i'm expecting for a fic like this." Paige said, just then she heard her door opened and girl with white messy hair, freckles and a gap in her tooth, she then sets her stuff on the other bed as they heard the door close.

"So tell me, what are you in for?" Paige asked.

"I don't seem to remember, but I was told that I killed my entire family in a grouse-some fashion while wearing a squirrel suit, my reason being my ten brothers and my father molested me, while my mom watched getting off from." She said, Paige then looked at her with a deranged look.

"Okay, even I know that's fucked up and I molested a child and released a murderer." She said.

"So I guess we're both pretty fucked up." She said as she held out her hand. "Linka." She introduced.

"Paige." She replied as they shook hands, the two then began to start talking about all their misdeeds, mainly Paige, the both shared laughs.

"So after all that, you killed him?!" Linka said

"It was for the best, if me and Ronnie Anne didn't he would have killed me and there's no going back from that. I'll admit I was crazy, but I was in love and I used to love him, but not anymore. What I wouldn't give to have just have sex with him for just one last time."

"Hey Paige, you wanna see something crazy?" Linka asked

"Sure." She said, Linka then took off her jumpsuit, revealing naked frame.

"Whoa, what are you doing!" Paige said.

"Relax, we're both girls here and with what I got, we will be even more relaxed." She said as she sits down on her bed and opens her legs, as she did Paige noticed something popping out of her. Linka then grabbed it and started pulling on it, she moans as she pulls out a bottle of liquor.

"Man that feels so much better." Linka said.

"Are you gonna put your clothes back on?" Paige asked.

"Nah, too hot in here." She then opens the bottle and starts to drink it. "Man that taste good." She said, she then hands the bottle to Paige, Paige wanted to reject, but this could be the only good thing she'll get in a long time.

"Oh what the hell." She said as she took a swig, it was warm and carbonated which made it burn her throat, but it was delicious.

"Man that was good." She said as she guzzled more down then two then started to get buzzed.

"So then I put my entire fist in her no sweat." Paige said

"Wow, this Lori girl, must be a real slut or had a well endowned husband." Linka said.

"Yeah, lucky bitch, I only raped Lincoln, but I knew he enjoyed it." She said.

"Well, I think i'm going to enjoy this." Linka then went over to her and kissed her, Pagie then backs away.

"Woah, we haven't been here that long." Paige said.

"C'mon, we might as well have some fun, since we're stuck here." She said as she crawled towards her. "Just think of me as this Lincoln guy, only better." She said as she kissed her again this time Paige didn't fight back, in some way she kinda reminds her of Lincoln, plus she was drunk enough.

"What the hell." She thought as she kissed back, her hands feeling her soft skin, to the soft mounds on her chest, she then pulled her closer she just kissed me. I had kissed her this felt different. It felt natural and so good. We kissed for a bit before Paige felt Linka slip her hand between her legs and started rubbing, she then unzips her uniform and snaked her hand in. She kept kissing her as she touched her pussy lips and Paige was getting horny, so fucking horny.

"You ready?" Linka asked as she removed her suit, making them both naked. Paige moaned as Linka slipped her finger inside her she kissed her neck as Paige spread her legs. She leant back against the wall as she finger fucked Paige's wet pussy, she gasped as Linka's other hand squeezed her breast.

"Oh my god Linka, please don't stop" Paige moaned loudly as her thumb rubbed her clit and as her slender fingers pumped into her pussy. Paige shuddered as she came against her fingers, gasping and moaning, kissing her hard as she pleasured her.

"W-woah that was amazing." She said.

"Well were not done yet." Linka said as she got up and shoved Pagie into her pussy. "Get to work." She said, Paige then started to lick her pussy, while one rubbed her pussy and the other held her ass while her middle finger was lodge into her rectum. Holding her tight.

"Oh god don't stop." Linka said as she thrusted her hips, grinding her pussy onto her tongue.

"Oh god, here it comes!" She moans as she shot out her bodily fluids, Paige licked it up.

That night they shared the same bed and hardly got any sleep.

In the coming morning, they two were sprawled on Paige's bed coated entirely in their mixed juices. The effects of the booze had long worn off, Paige was stirring with a massive headache. "Uggggh geez, I feel like a wet noodle in a blender." She then caught site of the woman laying next to her with an arm draped over her breasts.

"Oh right, been put in co-solitary with a girl who looks like Lincoln." She then took a real good look at her cell mate, "A lot like Lincoln, I'm kinda getting mixed feelings about this. Something doesn't seem right."

Paige then gently freed herself from Linka's grip, the white haired prisoner still asleep as her new girlfriend had went over to search her bag.

"Let's see what you're hiding 'Linka'." She then reached into the bag for clues. "Lip gloss, knife, Yu-Gi-Oh! card of Blue Eyes White Dragon, mustard bottle (gross), step by step list to kill Paige, hand sanitizer, GASP!" She then slapped her hands on her face in shock and pulled out.

"THE ENTIRE COLLECTION OF ASSASSINS' CREED! My isn't even close to complete and- wait a minute!" She hastily jumped to the pile of discarded junk she tossed out and found a check list.

 _"1: create a clone for girls to kill_

 _2: find what prison Paige gets sent too_

 _3: create a female clone_

 _4: have 'Linka' get in the same cell as Paige_

 _5: Earn her trust_

 _6:..._ KABOOM!

WHAT!?"

"So you found it?" Paige then realized the noise she made, and she had woken up the beast. She slowly turned to see 'Linka' smirking "Are you happy with yourself?"

"But-but-but what is the meaning of this?!" Paige demanded, her cell mate had swiftly slammed her agianst the wall hard. Paige felt a rib come out of place.

'Linka' had laughed maliciously, "Did you honestly think that you can get away with it?" Paige looked confused, "You really think ZM let you lived without some kind of a plan?"

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh?"

"AW HELL TO THE NO! You see Paige-y cakes, there is a reason why I am named Linka."

Paige then glared, "I should have known. But wait, is Lincoln... alive?"

"You will never find out, for you won't live to see it." She stated.

Paige then adorned a look of pure terror, "What are you gonna do to me?" The female clone just chuckled as her chest had opened up to reveal a timer. '00:30'

The living time bomb chuckled while Paige through a desperate punch, but her fish got caught and she was flipped on her back. Paige was then pinned hard to the floor, the clone just looked at her with a sinister smile, "Remember this, Lincoln Loud will always hate you. Forever, till the end of days. Goodbye Paige!"

She finished with a hard kiss, all force and no love as of the previous night. Paige can only look in horror and content as she realized what had happen. 'So this was the plan, to make me so full of remorse and regret for killing the boy I had done awful things to obtain that I let my guard down for a carbon copy of a female version of him? Where I meet my untimely and well deserved demise? A bullet would have been to quick for Lincoln and Zoryan, so they staged Lincoln's death and set me up for an unexpected death I wouldn't see coming?

Ou shi-'

We turn to see a guard coming to the hall with some grey looking slop. "All right you filthy maggots breakfast is-"

 **BOOM**

The is walls jumped as he heard a massive explosion coming from the solitary cell. He ran over to see inside the results, dropping the slop as he went, blood and gore were all over the room. And from the torn and singed jumpsuits and smoking skeleton that number 204884 (Paige) was dead in the middle of it. The guard stared not in shock and horror, but in satisfactory. He then pulled out a phone and dialed a number

"Hey, Link ole pal! Yeah, it's done. She will never harm another one ever again." He said as he removed his hat to reveal a mess of red hair along a face with a couple zits, and on his name tag read the name 'Spokes'.

Rusty Spokes.

(Later. At the house of Ronnie Anne and the REAL Lincoln Loud)

Ronnie Anne thought that she would never be able to do this again, that the Lincoln she knew would be gone forever. Her Lincoln was never one to kill people, even though they very much deserve it. Lincoln would never wish death upon anyone, even his sworn enemies. So when she learned that Lincoln made a clone of himself with a need for death, she was pissed at his deception. But he knew how to make it up to her, and more.

Currently the two were laying on a heart shaped bed surrounded by little flower petals, locked in an intense make out session buck naked. Lincoln's hand trailed down her lovely curves while his other one massaged her shoulder, Ronnie Anne's hands were combing his white locks as her lips were dancing in unison with the man she loved more than anything.

"Oh Lincoln, how I miss these moments with you." She sighed as she moved her hands down his back.

"And you have gotten even more beautiful than you already are." He huskily told her as he started massaging her breasts. Her moans getting louder as he gave them a good squeeze and pinched her hard nipples. On of her hands making their way to his mast, something she had gotten real acquainted with.

"I want it." She sighed breathily while staring at him in a lust filled trance.

"What's the magic word?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please~"

"Actually it was pudding, but that works too." he said as he positioned himself at her pussy. They kissed again as he slowly but surely penetrated her flower, no matter how many times they have done it she is always tight. And he loved it, Lincoln taking long slow agonizing thrusts. Savoring the feeling of her walls encasing his dick.

Ronnie Anne wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. His movements gaining more speed and power as he kept up the assault. Their moaning went in sync and the sweat they worked up was pouring. They both made a promise that no matter what, they stay by each other's side.

"Linky." Ronnie Anne breathed out, heeling herself get destroyed by his love.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln groaned, feeling his pulsing groin getting suffocated. He started nibbling on her left ear lope, drawing in more moans of pure sexual satisfaction to his rightful wife and the only woman he will ever love.

"O-Oh Linky-Bear, I love you!" she screamed out as her climax built up.

"I love you too, Ronnie...Anne!" his speed going off the charts as he felt he was about to pop like a balloon unless he releases soon.

"Do it inside me!"

"Are you sure? Did you even use the pill?" he asked in worriedness. Every time the had done their sacred dance, it was done raw and she never took birth control.

"DO IT INSIDE OR YOU'RE DEAD FOR REALS THIS TIME!" she screamed in rage-filled lust in a flaming background with fire in her eye lids. He gulped as he unleashed the largest load she had ever taken, and she hit her end as well. Lincoln collapsed on top of her, feeling like he was put through the wringer.

"That, enough? For forgiveness?" he panted.

"I... think...so." she panted as well. "Though we might want to tell your sisters about you being alive, lord knows they must be miserable without you." she said seriously.

"I'm afraid not." he shook his head.

"But why?"

"Because the alarm is about to go off."

"What alarm?"

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

 **SMASH**

Okay you might be wondering what that was about. Well lets just say we now see where there used to be an alarm clock, and a tan fist just smashed it to bits. That fist belonging to, Ronnie Anne Santiago! Who was awaken by the blaring sounds of her alarm clock, she looked like she had a really fucked up dream. She looked around to see she was in a small home on a small bed.

"It was all a dream? But it felt so real." she sadly said.

"I think you should stop reading all that fanfiction," she went wide eyed at the voice she just heard right beside her "Because it's starting to give you ideas only fans of The Loud House can think of."

"Lincoln?" she looked beside her too see the boy that was in her dream, and the man of her dreams as well. That white hair was all the indication she needed.

"Uh, yeah? How could you have forgotten your own husband?" he asked.

"Wha? husband, when? How? Huh?" she was really confused on everything.

"After I told you me and Paige broke up, you wanted to grab a soda. Then we went on a coffee date, then that new water park with the park literally in water, and we after we graduated from our respective high school we went to the university your uncle teaches at together where we officially became a couple." he explained, grabbing her hands at that last part.

"So Paige didn't forged a marriage proposal to her own faceshelf account from you?"

"Uh not that I know of, she's actually been pretty well. She got married to this guy she met on a gaming tour of Japan, we went to their wedding remember?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, sorry but this dream I had is really messing with my head." she groaned while holding her head in pain.

"That must have been some pretty fucked up dream, maybe some breakfast and some time with Lock and Lyra can help." he offered as they went to the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Our twin babies. Man, what kind of dream did you have to make you forget everything?"

She had no idea if all that was real or not, but what she did know was that Lincoln and her had something extremely special. And no fanfiction can ever tear that apart.

 **TA-DA! Didn't expect that did yah, I know it's a little cliché. But Lincoln's not dead, he and Ronne Anne are happily married with twins, and Paige never became a love-sick psycho.**

 **I know some of you hated chapter 15, okay all of you hated it. But I hope this rectifies that. And if not I'll soon be starting on this same story, but genderbent. Leave a comment in the reviews if you want me to do it, and I promise it will be much better than this loony bin from start to finish.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto, signing off.**


End file.
